Light of the Moon
by RatedX4Xtreme
Summary: Candy finally makes it 2 the WWE as 3rd generation. Is teaming w Orton the best idea? Will discovering who her father is ruin all her dreams? Can she resist a certain retired wrestler turned tattoo artist? What role do the Hardys play in her life?
1. 3rd Generation Legacy

**Disclaimer: Luna Vachon didn't sleep with one of the Hardy men and have his child! She does however have two sons from her first marriage to Tom Nash.**

**---**

**Takes place in the year 2012, much is the same in the WWE. The kayfabe hatred between the Hardy brothers has been mended and they are both on their way to achieving their ultimate dream of Matt holding the World Heavyweight Champion belt and Jeff holding the WWE Champion belt.**

"I can do this. I'm a 3rd generation legacy. My mom is Gertrude 'Luna" Vachon. My grandpa used to be known as Butcher Vachon. I'm the great-niece of 'Mad Dog' and Vivian Vachon. I can wrestle. I was born to wrestle." Candrima Vachon thought to herself, as she worked up the courage to get out of her rental car and walk into the Allstate Arena where she would make her debut as Candy Vachon, the newest Diva on Raw. "You've spent the last year of your life working your ass off at OVW, waiting for your 18th birthday to roll around." The WWE wouldn't let anyone under 18 wrestle for them, which wasn't new. However, the fact that they were actually enforcing the rule was new. OVW didn't even want to train her. Her mom had used every connection she had ever made to get her where she was now and Candy wasn't about to blow it. Candy climbed out of the car and headed toward the personnel only entrance.

A bulky security guard at the door stopped her. She showed him her new WWE personnel badge, he checked her name off his list, and proceeded to open the door for her allowing her inside.

She quickly found her way to the costume office, where Stephanie McMahon was waiting for her.

"Okay, so I know that when your mom was on the show she had a really edgy anarchy goth look, but we don't want to go that far with you," Stephanie said as she pulled her over to a rack of clothes and held up a garment bag, "go try this on, in the changing room, so we can make any adjustments necessary."

Candy entered the little stall and finally got a look at her costume that had previously been hidden inside the black garment bag.

"No, ah ah, I get sweet but that is wayyyy to much. Plus, there is no way I can wrestle in this," Candy shouted over the stall to Stephanie.

"Just put it on, come out here and we'll make any changes you want."

Candy quickly pulled on the costume and exited the stall, making sure to slouch and show her extreme hatred on the costume.

"See, it doesn't look that bad."

"It's a school girl uniform. How am I even supposed to wrestle in a knee length skirt?"

"Tell you what," Stephanie said checking her watch, "I have to go over some last minute adjustments with the pyrotechnicians, so as long as you keep the idea of the school girl you can make any changes you want."

"But, I can't sew!" Candy whimpered to a receding Stephanie.

"Ask one of the other wrestlers," Stephanie called, "I heard Matt Hardy's a wiz when it comes to sewing."

"Yea right," Candy thought to herself, "I'm totally going to ask Matthew Moore Hardy, one of the biggest superstars on all of the WWE, for help sewing a hem. I'll just save the sewing for last."

Candy took a pair of sewing scissors and started cutting off the light blue, plaid material of the skirt. She delved through the bins and found a pair of spankies to wear underneath, so she wouldn't have to worry about showing off her underwear every time she tried doing an aerial move. She also found a pair of ripped black fishnet thigh highs. Candy unbuttoned the white blouse and tied it up, showing off part of the tattoo that consumed her back. The tattoo was a basic pattern black tattoo, similar to vines and thorns that usually were found encircling someone's upper arm. Candy's, however, covered her entire back slightly folding in at her shoulders and sides. She couldn't remember the night she'd gotten it, having been only fifteen it was illegal and whoever the tattoo artist was he shouldn't have given it to the drunken Candy. She's spent years ashamed of it, but had finally come to her senses days before leaving for OVW, accepting it as part of who she was.

"Now," Candy thought, "if I could just find a way to sew a hem on this thing. I don't think it'd be that hard except for these pleat things."

Candy pulled off the skirt and tossed a pair of shorts on as she proceeded to sit down in front of the very large and very scary sewing machine.

Just as she was about to attack the material, she heard the door open.

"Stephanie said you might need some help, but it looks like you have everything under control."

Candy looked up to find Matt fucking Hardy standing in front of her. Candy calmed herself and replied, "actually I have no idea what I'm about to do."

Matt laughed and they both relaxed a little.

"Here," Matt said taking the seat that Candy quickly vacated for him, "What were you looking to do here?"

"Umm, basically I wanted to add a hem, and then when I was looking through the bins I found these skull patches that I thought would look cool."

"Simple enough," Matt said as he started sewing.

"Really?"

"Yea, you wouldn't believe it, but I've been sewing costumes for years. When my brother, Jeff, and I started wrestling, I sewed costumes for us and all our friends."

"Wow, not to sound totally inexperienced, but I'm still shell-shocked that Matt Hardy is helping me out, you know?"

"I know, I remember feeling the same way when I first started, but you're in the big leagues now. You just gotta let that soak in for a little bit, you'll get used to it."

Matt handed her the skirt, "All done."

"Thanks, you're an angel. I have no idea what I would have worn," Candy said as she slipped into the changing stall to put on the skirt.

"Anytime, so you're debuting today?"

"Yea, since Beth retired due to that spine injury last month, Stephanie's repicking teams or something like that. She's making me, Melina, Candice, and Jillian fan favs, while Mickie James, Layla, Kelly Kelly, and Rosa Mendes are gonna be the heels."

"Oh, so how's the match going to go tonight?"

"I guess you'll just have to watch and find out," Candy said as she headed off to hair and make-up, "Thanks again for the skirt."

**.org/wiki/Luna_Vachon**** was a great help in learning about Luna Vachon, an actual female wrestler who wrestled for WWF back in the day when it was WWF.**


	2. Candy's Debut

**Hey, so I really hope people are actually reading this. I love to get reviews on my writing style, the story plot, character development, basically everything. Feel free to point out things you don't like and things you do. Plus, if there are things you want to see happen let me know!**

Candy stretched by an equipment box as she watched the TV monitor display of the match before hers. Matt Hardy was wrestling Blake, a rising wrestler from Boston, Massachusetts.

A stage hand came over and escorted her to the stage entrance. She heard the fans cheer and 'Live for the Moment' by Monster Magnet came over the speaker system as Matt won. RAW went to a commercial break. Matt exited up the ramp, while stagehands swooped in to mop up the ring between matches.

"Don't worry," Mickie James reassured her, "you'll do fine. We've practiced this match hundreds of times. Just relax, let the announcers do their job and you'll easily be a fan fav."

"Thanks Mickie, I really don't know why they make you a heel."

"You kidding me? I asked for it, it's such a big rush."

"Nice pigtails," Matt said as he tugged down on one.

"Thanks, I had to practically put Marco in a choke hold to get him to add the streaks."

"They really pop," Matt said referring to the electric blue and lime green highlights in Candy's hair.

"Good, I like to pop. Speaking of which, could you pass me my lollipop?"

'Obsession' came on the loud speakers and Candy turned just in time to watch Mickie head through the entrance.

"Wish me luck?"

"Good Luck."

Candy turned and took a calming breath one last time before her music came on. Candy skipped onto the platform at the top of the ramp. The massive drum solo Candy had written and recorded for RAW, literally shook the stadium. She taunted the crowd as Lillian Garcia's voice boomed to the crowd, "Entering the ring from Chicago, Illinois, Candy Vachon!"

Candy jogged down the ramp, slapping hands with fans and passing her giant lollipop to a ringside fan, before running up the steps and using her momentum to vault over the top rope into the ring. Jillian exited the ring and rang the bell. As Candy wrestled with Mickie, taking a beating at the beginning, she overheard Michael Cole announcing to fans, "We have a lot to expect from Candy. She's a third generation legacy, Larry."

"I know, Michael, her mom alone has won many titles, plus her grandpa, great-uncle, and great-aunt have all been pro-wrestlers at one point or another."

"You have to wonder what kind of old school secrets she's been taught."

"Aww, Mickie James just delivered a spinning sole kick to Candy's midsection."

"But, look at this Candy's not taking it, she's fighting back hard. You have to feel bad for Mickie."

"Candy just Forearm Clubbed Mickie across her back, Mickie's down for sure, Michael."

"Candy's going for the pin…"

1…2…

"And Mickie kicked out of it! I can't believe it, how much more abuse can that woman take? Seriously, Candy, stop."

"How can you feel bad for Mickie, Michael? Mickie was taking an awful lot of cheap shots at the beginning of this match."

"Look at this, Candy has set up Mickie in a Tree of Woe position! I haven't seen this done in years. Mickie is literally upside down on a turnbuckle with her back pressed up against it! And Candy just did a baseball slide right in her face!"

"And now Candy has Mickie spread out on the floor! She's climbing the turnbuckle, Michael, what is she going to do next?!"

"Candy just completed a Moonsault double foot stomp into Mickie's stomach!"

"She's going for the cover!"

1…2…3

Lillian scrambled into the ring, raising Candy's arm, "And your winner Candyyyy!"

Candy walked backwards up the ramp, waving to her fans.

"I want to remind you, Larry, a moonsault, also known as the Lunasault was her mom's signature move."

"Well, it looks like Candy has added a twist to it!"

"Well, like I said at the beginning of this match, we have a lot to expect from Candy in the future."

As Candy turned the corner, cutting off the audience's view of her, she was enveloped in hugs from her co-stars.

"You were amazing!"

"You had nothing to be nervous about, you rocked!"

"Where did you get the idea for the Tree of Woe? I didn't even know it was a move!"

"Thanks," Candy replied, her face turning red, "umm, I don't know if any of you could help me, but I'm supposed to do a cut scene…Where am I supposed to go?"

"Oh sweetie," Melina said, taking her arm, "Let me help you."

Melina steered her away from the gathering crowd of wrestlers.

"First, we need to stop at hair and make-up to get you touched up. Then we'll just find one of the stagehands and figure out where they're filming yours. Tell me what it's about."

"Well, they want to start me and Randy Orton in a plot line together."

"I thought they were making you a fan fav with me, Candice, and Jillian, Randy's a major heel."

"They're making me a fan fav. I'm supposed to fall for him, thinking he's a good guy who has reformed since his divorce with his wife Samantha, but then find out he's still a cheater and I'm saved by Matt Hardy."

"Ohh," Melina said looking slightly disappointed.

"I don't think I really care what they do with me in the plot line, as long as I can wrestle."

"Sometimes they can take it too far, so make sure to watch out for yourself."

"Okay."

---

"Hey Candy, nice match out there," Randy Orton said, approaching her as she made her way to the women's locker room.

"Thanks, I was nervous that I wouldn't be able to pull off the Moonsault double foot stomp, but I did so that made me happy."

"What are you gonna call that anyway?"

"I was thinking Lollipop."

"That's cute. Anyway, since we're both 3rd generation, I thought I'd be cool if we teamed up. We could be 3G or something."

"That'd be awesome," Candy said, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Randy's neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"See you around," Randy said as he unwrapped her arms and walked away.

"And scene. Perfect."

Randy walked back over to where Candy was standing.

"Hey, so who are you driving with to the next town?"

"Ahh, no one actually. Do people usually go together?"

"Yea, it's that whole travel in pairs thing."

"Ohhh, the allusive buddy system." Candy smiled when Randy laughed at her joke.

"Do you wanna drive together?"

"Totally, but what do I do with my rental car?"

"Just give the keys to a stage hand, they'll deal with it."

"Sweet, so I guess I'll just meet you here after the show?"

"I'll be here."

Candy headed to the locker room to change and shower off. When she entered the locker room, Melina called out to her, "Candy, wanna ride with us to the next town?"

"Actually," Candy said sitting down to start unlacing her boots, "I'm riding with Randy."

"Not to butt in," Candice said looking up from her magazine, "are you sure that's a good idea?"

"He's been nice to me, like we talked during the week when I came in for practice with Mickie. Besides it's not like he's married any more."

"Okay, but keep your guard up, him and Sam got a divorce because _he_ was cheating."

"Thanks for looking out for me guys," Candy said as she headed towards the showers to clean up before her ride with Randy.


	3. Drunken Surprise

**Please review and give me feedback! Thx!**

---

Candy climbed into the bed she shared with Melina. Candice and Mickie were already asleep in the adjacent bed when she'd arrived at the hotel with Randy, but Melina had waited up for her.

"So, did everything go okay? How was it?" Melina asked.

"We talked and stopped at IHOP for pancakes. It was fun."

Candy and Melina settled into bed and continued their pillow talk.

"So, after this week's show we get three days off and Matt invited me and you up to Cameron to hang out and relax."

"That sounds cool," Candy replied noticing how bubbly Melina got when she mentioned Matt. Melina totally has a crush on Matt, Candy thought to herself.

"We'll stay in the guest room and everyone will be there, since SmackDown gets vacation time too."

"Everyone who?" Candy asked frightened at the idea of being surrounded by the WWE's elite Superstars.

"Don't sound so scared. Just Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon, and whoever Jeff invited."

"Wait, Shannon Moore?"

"Yea, do you have a problem with him? We could totally go all tag team on his ass!"

"No," Candy laughed, " I kinda…used to…sorta…"

"Spill!"

"Okay, I totally had a fan crush on him when I was younger. Everyone else loved Matt or Jeff, but for me it was Shannon all the way."

"Oh my god, I am totally hooking you two up!"

"Don't you dare! If you say anything I swear to God I will real-life choke slam you."

"Fine, but you would look sooo cute together!"

"We would? No, no, no. I'd feel like such a whore. I'm totally flirting with Randy and then to just start flirting with Shannon? Besides, I might not even like him in person."

---

A week later.

"Hey, ready to go?" Melina asked Candy from the door of the locker room.

"Yea, limme…jus…get this…there," Candy replied shoving the last of her clothes into her bag.

"Do you normally have that much stuff?"

"The costume lady got back from vacation and she felt so bad about me having to do my own skirt for my debut that she made me a bunch of others in every color imaginable, red, blue, green, purple, black, pink, orange…"

"Orange plaid is bad," Melina said shaking her head.

"OMG! Rainbow plaid!" Candy squealed.

"You're making my ears bleed," Melina cried dramatically.

Melina and Candy walked arm and arm out of the locker room, laughing hysterically about colors that should not be available in plaid. In a fit of laughter, they didn't notice Matt in front of them and walked right into him.

"Whoa, you guys okay?" Matt asked holding the giggling girls up.

"Yea, is the car ready?"

"Your chariot awaits maladies," Matt bowed, holding open one of the backstage exit doors.

"I call shotgun," Melina cried as she headed towards the 4x4 truck.

---

"Wake up, sleepy head, we're here."

Candy stretched out along the backseat, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and looked right into the blinding Carolina sun. She flung her arm across her eyes and rolled over.

"Five more minutes mommy."

"Dude, get up."

"Gah, I hate you," Candy told Melina as she rolled out of the car and stood up.

"Well, that hurt my feelings," Melina said as she took Candy's hand and dragged her towards the house.

"But…my bags."

"Matt will get them. He's a big, strong man."

Matt grumbled something to himself as he popped the trunk and started collecting the bags.

"Stop dragging your feet Candy. It's like you don't want to fix that bird's nest on top of your head."

Candy's hands flew up to her head, "my what? Oh my god," Candy raced forward into the house, shouting over her shoulder, "where the hell is the bathroom?!"

Melina dragged Candy through a doorway and they proceeded to fix their hair and make-up, refusing to leave the bathroom, even as Matt pounded on the door.

"So you'll be sad to learn," Melina said looking in the mirror, "Matt got a call while you were asleep and Shannon can't make it because he's having some problems at his shop."

"What kinda shop?"

"He runs his own tattoo and piercing parlor called Gas Chamber Ink."

"Sweet, have you gotten anything done by him?"

"No, but you should. You could get something on your boob or totally get him to do your inner thigh right next to your…"

Candy clamped her hand over Melina's mouth, "Okay, that's enough," Candy laughed," I get your point."

"If you spend the entire trip in that bathroom, I swear I'm never going to invite you back," Matt shouted from behind the closed door.

Candy widened her eyes, afraid Matt had overheard Melina. Candy mouthed to her, "I'm gonna kill you." Melina turned away and opened the door.

"Don't worry, we'll rotate," Melina gave Matt a quick peck on the cheek and then dashed under his arm.

"Did you, ahh, hear…"

"These doors are so thick you'd think they were made of cement," Matt replied before heading off after Melina.

---

"Candy, you are so drunk," Melina said as Candy wobbled and suddenly fell onto her butt.

"S'am not."

"Who the hell gave you alcohol," Matt growled "I swear to god I'll kill them."

"You're drunk," Melina told Candy again, as she tried to help her to her feet.

"I, Candrima Hardy Vachon, am not drunk."

"Dude, she's so wasted she thinks Hardy is part of her name," Jeff added from the sidelines.

"But, Hardy is part of my name."

"No, it's not Candy," Melina said trying to steady Candy.

"Yes, it is. I'm named after my dad, some guy my mom slept with at an after party of one of her wrestling matches, they both got crazy drunk, and exactly nine months and one day later, pop, baby Candrima Hardy Vachon."

"When were you born? Candrima look at me, when were you born?" Matt asked as he shook Candy.

"July 16th, 1994."

"So, that means…"

"October 15th, 1993. When Jeff and I made our debut for the WWF."

"So, Luna slept with someone at your after party, big deal."

"Kind of a big deal," Jeff added, "it was also the first time Matt and I ever drank."

"We went a little overboard,"

"and neither or us really remember what happened that night."

---

**Thanks to cassymae for reviewing and I hope more people review this!!!**

**Thanks to MyMexicanPrincess for reading over my work and not letting me stop writing because she knows I wouldn't start up again.**


	4. KISSING

**Same as usual, please read and review. Thx!**

---

Candy woke up with a throbbing headache. She rolled onto her stomach and pulled the pillow over her head trying to shut out the shouting from downstairs.

"Shouting?" Candy thought.

Candy bolted upright and immediately regretted the decision. Candy half-walked, half-crawled to the sink and tried to wash the taste of vomit out of her mouth. Candy tried to recall last night. The last thing she remembered was Brian Kendrick's slightly mocking tone he used when he discovered that she'd never had alcohol before and her sudden desire to drink.

She headed downstairs, determined to kill whoever was yelling. However, the voices stopped the second she entered the kitchen. She hoped it was due to the angry look on her face, but she knew better. They'd been talking about her.

Matt, Jeff, and Melina had been locked in a heated battle over whether or not they should tell Candy of their realization if she didn't remember.

Melina took the initiative and sat Candy on a stool, passing her a cup of coffee.

"Do you remember what happened last night, sweetie?" Melina asked.

"As long as I'm still a virgin and nothing's on film, then I really don't wanna know," Candy grumbled as she rested her cheek against the cool countertop.

Jeff choked on his coffee, "seriously?"

"Why be reminded of a night that would just embarrass me?"

"No, I mean you're seriously a virgin?"

"Yea, you got a problem with that?"

"No, it makes me…glad," Jeff answered searching his older brother's eyes for confirmation that that was the correct response.

"Okay, you guys are weirding me out. I'm gonna go watch TV at a really really low volume…like mute," Candy said as she got up and padded into the living room.

"You guys, we have to tell her," Matt said to Melina and Jeff.

"She doesn't wanna know," Jeff replied.

"She doesn't wanna know if she danced on tables or something. This is life altering; she'd want to know this."

"We don't know what she wants," Melina cut in, "does she want to know who her father is? That's what we need to figure out before we tell her it could be one of you."

"Okay," Jeff said, "you're her new best friend, go find out."

"I can't just ask her, as far as she knows we don't even know her real name, let alone that she has an absentee daddy."

Matt threw up his hands, "well, in about two weeks I have to declare my love for her on TV and I'm expected to make-out with her. So unless we know for sure, 100%, that I am in no way related to her, in two weeks time I'm going to tell her, whether Jeff likes it or not."

Matt stormed into the living room and took a seat next to Candy on the couch.

"Well, find out," and Jeff followed Matt, taking the seat on Candy's other side.

"They seriously expect me to do everything," Melina let out a frustrated sigh.

---

'Voices' by Rev Theory played throughout the 1st Mariner Arena in Baltimore, Maryland.

"This is an intergender watch set for one fall. Entering the ring from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton. His partner from Chicago, Illinois, Candy Vachon."

Candy and Randy entered the ring, receiving an odd mix of cheers and boo's from the crowd.

"And their opponents. First, from Calabria, Italy, weighing in at 227 pounds, Santino Marella. And his partner, from San Mateo, California, Rosa Mendes."

The match went fairly smooth, with the tags placed so that it was always Randy vs. Marella and Candy vs. Rosa. Randy had Marella in their corner when Candy tagged herself in. Candy heard Michael remind the audience that it was an intergender match as she set Marella up into a Tree of Woe. She backed up and then did a baseball slide into Marella's face.

"That folks is Candy's new signature move 'Bubble gum in your hair'."

Candy went for the pin, but Rosa interfered messing up the three count. While the ref and Candy were telling Rosa to back off, Marella started to get up, but was quickly put back down by Randy. Candy then did a Lollipop, her finisher, off the top turnbuckle and proceeded to pin Marella for the win.

---

Candy needed Melina's help before her cut scene with Randy where Candy was supposed to make-out with him, then at the PPV this Saturday they were going to declare themselves a power couple. Candy rushed around backstage trying to find the only person who could calm her nerves. She rushed around a corner and almost ran into Matt and Melina who were making out up against an equipment box.

"Oh my god, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it," Candy squealed jumping up and down, "Matt and Melina sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"So you okay with this," Matt asked.

"Why wouldn't I be," Candy asked as she hugged Melina and Matt.

Melina elbowed Matt in the stomach shooting him a dirty look, "Ahh, no reason."

"But, this is going to be really awkward with the plot line they have us in. Do you think we could get them to change it?"

"Not without a really good reason," Melina pouted.

"That sucks."

---

"So, you and Randy looked pretty into that scene there," Melina commented as Candy and her made their way to the locker rooms.

"What can I say? Randy is fine!"

"You should totally go for him then if you like him, but remember watch yourself. I've heard some pretty bad stuff about him."

---

Candy sat in the backseat. Matt and Melina sat up front holding hands, with Matt driving.

"So, Candy, what does that stand for anyway?"

"Well, my full name's Candrima Hardy Vachon, which is a total mouthful. I kinda just smushed Candrima and Hardy together and got Candy."

"Hardy's a weird middle name; do you know why your mom choose it?"

"Matt…" Melina glared at him.

"No, it's fine Melina. I'm named after my father. My mom had a one night stand about 18 years ago that resulted in me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it actually helped show that she ultimately loves me, since she kept me. Most female wrestlers would have gotten an abortion, not that those were widely accepted back then, but wrestling's not exactly a business that will give you a leave of absence to go have a kid. So, my mom stepped down from wrestling and had me, she eventually went back to wrestling on an independent circuit."

"Wow, did you ever learn who your dad was?"

"Not who exactly, there were loads of wrestlers back then, all of them constantly changing names, if I try, I highly doubt I could find him. But, I agree with my mom's reasons for keeping it a secret."

"What were those," Matt asked as his hands gripped the wheel and his knuckles turned white.

"He had a family, a life, a future. Plus, she knew if he found out the network would, and my entire life would just become a plot line, she wanted more for me."

"But, you're here wrestling, isn't that the opposite of what she wants for you," Melina asked.

"This is exactly what she wants for me because I choose it for myself, she didn't want it forced on me."

"So, if you could find your father now would you?"

"I don't think I'd go looking for him, but if I ran into a guy with Hardy in his name who happened to get drunk at a wrestling after party on October 15, 1993, I'd get a paternity test. Anyway, lightening that very heart-warming conversation, where were you at Matthew Moore Hardy on the night of October 15, 1993," Candy asked, jokingly, shinning the pen light on her key ring in Matt's face.

"I was drunk at a wrestling after party," Matt said completely serious.


	5. Numbers

**Please read and review! Thx!**

---

"What the fuck?! Please tell me your joking Matt, because that it so not funny," Candy's petrified voice begged Matt.

"I'm sorry Candy. You babble like an idiot when you're drunk," Melina said apologetically, "we were going to tell you, but then the next day you didn't want to hear any of it."

"So, Matt Hardy is my dad."

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Matt wasn't the only drunk Hardy at the party."

"I don't understand."

"Jeff was there, drunk as well."

"But, Matt had to have been 19 at the time. That'd make Jeff 16. My mom slept with a sixteen-year old."

"She had no way of knowing at the time, when Jeff started wrestling we let everyone assume he was 18."

"Because that totally makes it better, I've seen the old matches, you can tell he's not 18. She had to have known. My mother's a child molester."

"Hey, we don't know that Jeff's your dad. For all we now it wasn't me or Jeff."

"Candy just calm down," Melina said, "we're headed to a PPV. That means SmackDown will be there too. All four of us will drive into town and get a paternity test done. It'll solve everything."

"What do I do until then?"

"You relax and feel lucky."

"What do I have to feel lucky for?"

"You're the luckiest kid in the world because you just went from zero daddies to two."

---

Candy tossed and turned, unable to get any sleep. Earlier that day, Matt, Jeff, and Candy, accompanied by Melina, had gone to the clinic and given samples of their DNA to be tested. The results would be in tomorrow afternoon. Candy climbed out of the bed that she had all to herself thanks to the fact the Melina and Matt were sharing a room. She tiptoed past the bed Candice and Mickie were in and slipped out the door. Candy took the elevator down to the lobby. She sat on one of the couches flipping through channels on the TV. However, nothing could calm her mind. She headed back upstairs and was about to put her key in the slot, when she paused. She turned and walked the length of the hallway. Four doors down, Candy knocked softly hoping he was awake. She heard steps from inside and then the door opened. Randy Orton stood there in a pair of pajama pants examining Candy, who only wore a cami and short shorts.

"Can I come in," Candy asked meekly.

"Yea, of course," Randy said, opening the door further allowing Candy to enter.

Candy walked across the room and plopped down on the messy bed.

"A single," Candy asked.

"Yea, I'm more of a privacy person."

"Oh…"

"So what's up Candy?"

"I just…I'm getting some pretty big news tomorrow and I don't really want to be alone."

"That's cool, what do you want to do?"

"This may seem really awkward, especially at three in the morning, but can you just sit with me," Candy asked looking pleadingly into Randy's eyes.

"Of course," Randy replied as he sauntered over to the bed and sat beside her.

Candy rested her head on his massive shoulder and she felt him wrap his arms around her. They sat like that for quite some time. Finally, Candy looked up at Randy and brought her lips to his. The kiss started off sweet but grew more passionate as they fell back onto the bed. Candy's hands explored Randy's torso, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her hands. Randy rolled onto his back pulling Candy on top. His hands slid up under her shirt, pulling it off, over her head. As she felt his hands slide toward her waistband, Candy was forced to stop Randy.

"Wait…"

"What?"

"We can't."

"Why?"

"Well, we aren't even a couple. It's not like I'm waiting for marriage, but I'm not just going to give myself away to anyone."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yea…"

"Don't worry about being inexperienced, its fine."

"No, Randy, stop!"

"Fine," Randy said shoving her off him.

Candy landed on the other side of the bed. As she searched for her shirt, she found a bra, which definitely wasn't hers.

"Ummm, whose is this," Candy asked holding the bra up.

"Layla's," Randy grumbled as he rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his hand.

"Are you guys like…a thing."

"Not really, but we do _things_."

"Oh, my god you pig," Candy said as she finally found her shirt and pulled it over her head, "everything people said about you was true."

Candy stormed down the hallway, back to her room in tears. Blinded Candy slammed into a body and fell to the floor.

"Here."

Candy took the hand offered to her and was pulled up from the floor, right into the face of Jeff Hardy.

"Oh…umm…" Candy stuttered.

"What's wrong," Jeff asked.

"Nothing," Candy sniffled into his wife beater.

"Come on, let's get you in bed, you ain't going nowhere," Jeff said in his southern drawl.

Candy leaned into Jeff shoulder, not paying attention to where he led her.

"Do you have your key card," Jeff asked.

Candy checked, but couldn't find it realizing it fell out in Randy's room.

"No," Candy sobbed, "it fell out."

"It's all right, we'll just knock, you have roommates right?"

Candy nodded.

"Then they'll open the door back up for you."

Jeff knocked; as he did Candy looked up and read the room number.

"Wait…"

But, it was too late. Randy Orton opened the door.

"You're sharing a room with Orton," Jeff asked Candy.

"No…"

"But, this is the room you left from, I'm sure of it."

"It was," Randy added from the doorway.

"Shut up, Randy"

"Did you come back for more?"

"Oh, so you and Randy. That's cool. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow afternoon."

"No wait…"

"Hey, don't feel obligated to me, just because of the whole situation."

"That's not it…"

"It's all right sweetie," Randy said wrapping his arm around her, "he's cool with it."

Candy shrugged his arm off her and called after Jeff but it was already too late.


	6. Promises

Using the key card she had retrieved from Randy's room, Candy opened the door to her shared hotel room. She took a seat in the little kitchenette, fighting the tears that streamed down her face. Suddenly, Candice and Mickie were at her side comforting her.

"What happened," Candice asked.

"J…Jeff Hardy," Candy balled before rushing away and locking herself in the bathroom.

Jeff Hardy paced the room he shared with Gregory 'Shane' Helms. He ran his hands through his blue-blonde hair.

"Gah," he thought to himself, "obviously whatever happened with Randy Candy had regretted. She was a sobbing heap when I found her and then I just abandoned her. I have to find her and apologize."

Jeff rushed out of his room to the last place he'd seen her. Jeff knocked on Randy's hotel room.

"What now," Randy growled when he opened the door.

"Which room is Candy in?"

"Decide not to pass up a chance to get a piece of that ass?"

"Shut your mouth, Randy. Where is she?"

"She's a complete prude," Randy said, leaning against the doorway and crossing his tattooed arms over his bare chest," we were barely kissing and she flipped out."

"Randy, just tell me what room she's in. The only reason you're still alive right now is because I'm more worried about Candy, then your sorry ass."

"I'd love to help you," Randy said sarcastically, "but I don't know what room she's in."

Jeff spun on his heel and walked to the room across from Randy's. After pounding on the door, John Hennigan finally answered.

"Dude, do you know what time it is," John asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Do you know what room Candy's staying in?"

John shook his head, "sorry man."

"Gah," Jeff said, throwing his arms up in the air and walking to the next room.

"Can I make a suggestion," John called from behind him, "if you want a booty call, have the decency to find out where she's staying before hand."

Jeff went all the way down one side of the hallway before starting back up the other. Jeff was about to give up and head back to his room. Jeff knocked on one last door. Mickie James opened the door, after he knocked, shooting him an evil glare.

"Please, please, tell me Candy's staying with you," Jeff begged Mickie.

"She is," Mickie replied curtly.

"Thank god. Can I come in? I have to talk to her."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you," Mickie said, going to close the door in Jeff's face.

Jeff shoved his foot in, keeping the door ajar. "Please, just let me explain myself to her. I screwed up. If she doesn't want to hear me out, let her say so to my face."

Mickie relented, allowing Jeff in the room. Candice turned around from the bathroom door, where she had been talking to Candy trying to get her to come out, but was receiving no response.

"Why the hell did you let him in here," Candice asked Mickie.

"Well, she isn't talking to us. We might as well let him try."

"What are you guys talking about? Is Candy okay? Did something happen," Jeff asked.

"Candy locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out."

Jeff walked over to the bathroom door, knocking softly, he said, "Candy, its Jeff. I'm going to come in, so we can talk. Open the door for me."

Jeff heard the click of the door unlocking. He let himself in, quickly closing the door behind him.

"Candy, I am so sorry."

Candy looked up from where she was curled in the corner.

"I don't care about Randy, and I'm sorry about totally dissing you. Please, talk to me," Jeff pleaded.

"I'm…I'm not mad at you about the Randy thing," Candy choked out, "I get it. It looked bad."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I…," Candy stumbled, using the heel of her hand to wipe the tears off her face, "it's stupid, just…"

"Tell me. I'm the King of Stupid. I'll understand."

"What happens after tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow. After we find out the results, everything will be different."

"Come on, Candy. It'll be fine. We don't even know that the results will say that it's me or Matt."

Candy snorted, "Seriously? You were there, wrestling; do you remember any other wrestlers name Hardy?"

"No," Jeff relied softly.

"Exactly."

"What I don't get is why you haven't asked you mom," Jeff asked, taking a seat beside her on the floor.

Candy sighed, "Awhile back, my mom was diagnosed with severe bipolar disorder. Due to her constant mood swings, I can't ever be completely sure what's truth and what's a lie. The Hardy thing is a constant, which is how I know it's true."

After a few moments of silence, Jeff turned to Candy, "Well, this isn't a lie. I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, promise you, Candrima Hardy Vachon, that I will always be there for you, no matter what the results say."

"Jeff…"

"Now, come one, let's get you in bed."

Jeff supported Candy as they walked out of the bathroom. Candice and Mickie were pretending to be asleep.

"I really need to tell them what's going on, so they don't get the wrong idea," Candy thought to herself, while Jeff helped her into bed.

As Jeff was turning to leave, Candy asked, "Can you lay with me until I go to sleep? I don't want to be alone."

Jeff climbed into bed next to her and within seconds they were both asleep.

---

Candy woke up to the sound of giggling voices.

"Shhhh…. She's waking up."

Candy peeked open her eyes and saw Candice and Mickie sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, smiling like school girls.

"You and Jeff," Mickie asked, keeping her voice low.

Candy shook her head. She looked to her side and saw Jeff still fast asleep. Slipping out of bed as quietly as possible, Candy grabbed the girls' arms and dragged them into the hallway. As soon as the door was closed, Candice and Mickie could no longer restrain themselves.

"So, if you and Jeff aren't a thing, what's going on," Candice asked.

"Tell us everything," Mickie added.

Before Candy could respond her stomach grumbled, "Come on, let's get breakfast."

"And then you'll spill?"

"Yes, and then I'll spill."

---

Once they were all seated at a table in the lobby with food in front of them, Candy told them the whole story. She started with Matt and Melina's confession and went all the way through to Jeff's promise last night, making sure to leave nothing out.

"You guys have to promise you won't say anything."

"Are you going to eventually tell people," Candice asked, "This is like a pretty big deal."

"I don't know," Candy replied honestly, "I guess it all depends on what the results say."

"And your getting them today," Mickie asked.

"Yea, this afternoon."

"Can we come with," Candice asked.

"Seriously Candice," Mickie said, "even I know that'd be too much. She's under a lot of stress as it is; having a group of people there won't help her nerves."

"Fine," Candice pouted, "but you'll text us as soon as you find out right?"

"Totally, just please don't make a big deal about it, when your around Jeff and Matt. In fact, don't even let them know that you know."

"Promise," Candice and Mickie said at the same time.

---

Melina and Matt stood outside Candy's room knocking on the door.

"Candy! Open the door; you're going to miss breakfast!"

Both were surprised when Jeff opened the door.

"What are you doing here," Matt asked his younger brother.

"I just umm…"

The elevator pinged behind them. They all turned around when Candice, Mickie, and Candy stumbled out laughing, trying not to spill an overflowing tray of food.

"Jeff! We brought you food," Candice squealed.

"Can someone tell me why Jeff's in your room?"

"We kidnapped him and decided to make him our love slave," Mickie replied, trying not to laugh.

"Right," Candice added, "Cuz I don't know why he couldn't be our love slave. It's not like he's related to any of us."

"Candice…"

"What? I said he wasn't related. I didn't let them know that I knew that Jeff could be your dad."

"But, you just did," Candy groaned.

"Oops," Candice said, trying her best to look innocent.

---

"Who else did you tell," Matt demanded once they were all safely inside the room, "I hope you realize if the company finds out about this we are all going to be exploited."

"They aren't going to tell anyone."

"Really, because Miss Bubble Head couldn't keep her mouth closed for two seconds."

"Matt," Melina said, wrapping her arms around Matt from behind, "four more hours until the results come in. Just relax until then."

"Fine, but I'm not risking any of you, especially those two, saying anything. So, we are all going to stay here, in this room, until two o'clock rolls around and we can learn the results."


	7. Rather Odd Results

"We get one day off before the PPV, and he wants us to spend it in this tiny little hotel room," Candice asked, frustrated as she fell backwards onto the bed.

"If you hadn't opened your big mouth we wouldn't be stuck her," Mickie replied, obviously upset by the way things were working out.

Trying to work as mediator, Melina cut in, "You guys, at least my and Matt's room is adjoining to yours, so it's not as small a space."

"Oh, that's a definite bonus," Jeff added, "But that still doesn't change the fact that all my clothes are back in my room. You know, the one Matt won't let me go to."

"There are more of us then him," Mickie pointed out, "Why don't we just leave?"

"Because we might hate the idea, but we all agree that Matt's right. It would be completely suck if the writers found out. All of our plotlines would be messed up," Candy said from her seat by the window, "we can't risk it."

Melina headed back into the other room, where Matt was laying on the bed watching TV, when she was sure the dissention had been squashed.

"I'm hungry," Candice whined from the bed.

"Then go order room service…from Matt's room," Jeff supplied

"Wait, why Matt's…ohh I get it! Then he gets billed," Candice headed through the adjoining door into the other room.

"Wow, someone's special."

"She does realize that you only ate like half the food we brought up right?"

"I think I'm going to take a shower," Mickie said, getting up from her seat on the floor, "and I'm not gonna get out until all the hot water in the entire hotel is gone."

"What are you doing," Candy asked Jeff.

"Calling Shane and having him bring me my clothes."

"Isn't he gonna wanna know why we're all hold up in the room?"

"Yep."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth."

"He's gonna get stuck here too."

"Right."

"You like pissing off Matt."

"I'm the younger brother, that's my job."

"This is gonna be fun."

Candy heard Shane's muffled voice as he picked up.

"Dude, I'm up in Candy's room."

"Yea, she has an adjoining with Matt and Melina. You should come down the hall and hang out. Room 309"

"Sweet and could you bring my bag."

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"K, see ya."

"You're such a bad friend," Candy laughed from the window.

"Why would you say that?"

"Cuz you're getting him stuck in a hotel room."

"Or I'm a good friend cuz I'm getting him stuck in a hotel room."

"Whatever you say."

Jeff got up and opened the door when Shane knocked. As Shane entered the room, he passed Jeff his bag. Jeff then proceeded to dig through it. After pulling out a pair of clean boxers, pants, and a shirt he slipped into the other bathroom and changed.

"So, what's up," Shane asked, taking a seat in front of the TV.

"Nothing much, just enjoying being held hostage."

"What," Shane jumped up, looking for a hidden gunman.

"Relax, just by Matt. He's not letting anyone out."

"Why?"

"Oh, he finally went crazy. I hear it's bound to happen in this business. Matt hits his head a lot."

"Ahh…"

"I'm joking. Jeff will explain when he gets out," Candy said, nodding her head towards the bathroom where Jeff was changing.

When Jeff exited the bathroom, he took in Shane's confused face and smiled.

"I get to tell him?"

Candy snorted, "I wasn't about to do it."

"Dude, what's going on?"

"Long version or short version?"

"Either, just tell me, you're freaking me out."

"Basically, there is a large chance that either Matt or I is Candy's father from a drunken one night stand her mom had."

"Whoa…"

"And now that you know, you can't leave until it's time to get the results."

"What?!"

"Matt's rules not mine, sorry, wanna play Halo?"

---

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Matt, Jeff, and Candy anxiously waited for the doctor in a private room they'd been escorted to. After much debate, and Candice's semi-legitimate point that Matt had made her lose her entire day off and it would be unfair to not let her be there for the results, all seven of them had made the trip. The others were sitting in the waiting room out front, due to the fact that the doctor would only read the results to those directly involved. Jeff paced back and forth, while Candy and Matt sat in chairs. The door opened and the doctor entered. Jeff took a seat on the other side of Candy. Candy reached over and held each of the brothers' hands.

"You are Matt, Candrima, and Jeff, I assume," the doctor asked looking over the edge of his glasses.

Candy nodded her head, though you couldn't tell because she was already visibly shaking.

"This is a rather odd case…"

"Please Doctor," Matt asked.

"Well, neither of you men are Candrima's father."

Jeff let out a sigh, "Thank you."

"However, your DNA is similar enough that I can be fairly certain in my conclusion that you are siblings."

"Well, yea Jeff and I are," Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"No, I mean with Candrima. Yes, of course, you and Jeff share the same parents, but you also share one parent with Candrima."

"I don't understand," Candy said, "are you saying that my dad is their dad."

"Like I said at the beginning, this is a rather odd case. In fact I've never seen anything like it before."

"Holy crap."

"If you like, you two can bring in your father and have his DNA tested against Candrima's, but I don't think that would change my conclusion."

"It's alright, thank you doctor," Matt said, remaining calm.

"Your welcome, I'll just give you some time alone to let it soak in," the doctor said, exiting the room.

"Holy crap."

"Wow, this means you guys…well, you're my half-brothers."

"Holy crap."

"So what do we do from here," Candy asked looking back and forth between Matt and Jeff.

"Holy crap."

"Jeff if you say Holy crap one more time I swear to God I'm gonna knock your teeth out," Matt said, shooting Jeff a glare.

"Holy shit."

"Jeff!"

"What? I said shit not crap," Jeff said as he looked up smiling, "Think about it you guys, this is better then the alternative. We get a little sister, Matt."

"And I get two big brothers."

"Right, so we're gonna have to talk to the writers," Matt pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Candy they have us scripted to make-out next Monday on RAW."

"So what are we supposed to tell them," Candy asked.

"Not only that, what are we gonna tell our friends?"

"That's what you're worried about Jeff? My big question is, what the hell are we supposed to tell Dad?"


	8. Family

**Please read and review! Thx to and MyMexicanPrincess for reviewing on some of my newer chapters!**

---

Candy sat in the backseat of Matt's truck, smashed between Candice and Mickie. Matt, Jeff, and Candy had stumbled through a rather awkward explanation to their friends in the waiting room and now all seven of them were headed back to the hotel. Tomorrow they would have to go to the Arena at Harbor Yard in Bridgeport, Connecticut, for practice. There Candy, Jeff, and Matt would meet with the head of creative writing on RAW and inform him of their newly discovered relationship.

"So, like, how are you guys going to tell your Dad," Candice asked from the backseat.

Matt was the first to respond, "we figured between the PPV and the show next Monday, we'll stop in Cameron and tell Dad face-to-face."

"What if the writers decide to tell all at the Pay-Per-View?"

"If that happens we'll figure something out."

"Besides," Jeff added, "Candy and Randy aren't scripted to break up until Monday. Plus, we aren't really giving the writers much notice and they'll probably want to make it a really big deal on the show."

"What I don't get is why was your dad even there," Shane asked.

"That's what we wondered too, but then we remembered that our Dad was there at our first match to cheer us on. We only forgot because after that he refused to go to any of our matches."

"He'd still watch us on TV, and he completely supported us.

"But, for some reason he wouldn't go to the matches, not for a long time anyway."

"Now, we know why."

---

Matt, Jeff, and Candy walked into Brian Gewirtz's, the head writer on RAW's, office.

"I understand you wanted to talk to me about your plotline," Brian asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, you see…" Candy started.

Brian cut her off, "Lemme guess, you're dating Jeff and you think it would mess with your relationship if you made out with Matt? Blah, blah, blah, I've heard it all a thousand times before and I don't make convenience changes."

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it Miss Vachon, I don't have all day to listen to talent drama."

"Umm, well we recently found out that due to a one-night stand my mother had 18 years ago, I'm the half-sister of Matt and Jeff."

"And you're only telling me this now? This would have made a perfect story line."

"We only found out yesterday, sir," Matt said, trying to calm the flustered man.

"Luckily for you, only the three of you and Randy are engaged in this plot, I'll be able to quickly change it. I mean before we were gonna have a cut scene at the end of Matt catching Randy cheating, but now! Ohhh, this is going to be good! And Monday's episode! I'll have to completely rewrite it, but it'll be worth it."

"So, I don't have to make-out with Matt?"

"No! Of course not! Now get out so I can let my creative genius flow!"

They left Brian squealing like a school girl.

"So, that went well…" Jeff commented as they walked down the hallway.

"So, when do you think he'll tell us what he has planned," Candy asked as they headed towards the locker rooms.

"Knowing Brian? Ten minutes before we go on."

---

Randy stood in the center of the ring, taunting the crowd having just won the Heavyweight Championship from John Cena. Suddenly, Matt slid into the ring behind his back, knocking Randy to the ground stomping his chest and face. Matt rolled out of the ring and ran up the ramp calling for a mike. Matt then continued to call out Randy, saying he was unworthy to wear the belt.

---

Before the final match of the night Randy's face came on the huge TV screen overlooking the arena, with Candy by his side.

"If Matt Hardy thinks he's more worthy to wear this belt, then let him prove it. This Monday, if Matt has the guts, I'll let him face me in a one-on-one match. And if, IF, he wins, which he won't, I'll give him a title match at Wrestlemania XXVIII."

As soon as the scene ended, Candy shrugged out of Randy's arms and headed off to find Matt for their scene after the match.

"Hey wait," Randy called out for her.

Candy didn't slow her pace, but Randy jogged to catch up with her.

"Look, about the thing at the hotel. I'm sorry, you know. It was wrong to use you like that."

"You're only sorry because you got caught," Candy said, keeping her eyes straight ahead trying to find Matt. Or Jeff. Or Melina. Basically, anyone to save her from the conversation she did not want to have with Randy.

"You really shouldn't piss me off, Candy," Randy said, dropping his pretend innocence.

"And why's that," Candy asked finally stopping and looking Randy in the eye.

"Because me and your big brother are about to enter in a feud. You know what that means? A lot of in ring time together, and sometimes moves go wrong and result in damage. I mean if you were mad at me, I just don't think I could focus. I might accidentally hurt Matt and possibly even end his wrestling career for good."

"You don't scare me Randy. Matt can dish it out just as well as you. Plus, Jeff and I will be right there by his side, his little guardian angels. So before you make threats, check yourself and remember who you're dealing with. We might have just learned we're family, but families stick together, no matter how loosely formed. We have each others' backs; question is…who has yours?" With that Candy stormed away, entering the Woman's locker room, before Randy could think of a comeback.

---

Afraid of another Randy encounter, Melina walked with Candy to her cut scene with Matt. She stood off to the side as Candy caught up with Matt.

"I have to talk to you," Candy said. She pulled Matt into an abandoned room, looking around to make sure no one was watching, before closing the door in the camera man's face.

"Perfect," the director cried out. "You," he said talking to the crew, "get that down to the Media office ASAP. I want it there five minutes ago."

Having come out of the room, Matt walked to the director, shaking his hand, "Thanks man."

"No problem, it's my job. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Seeing Candy and Melina's confused looks at the director and Matt's friendliness, Matt explained, "Candy, Melina, this is John. He's a god. If you ever need someone to talk to, go to him. He was there for me through the Matt vs. Jeff think in '09."

"Oh, please! How could I not be? One little brotherly spat in the locker room, and BAM! next thing you know the writers have Matt and Jeff at each others' throats. Sometimes this show can be ridiculous, but what can I say? I love it."

"See you around."

Quickly changing, Matt, Jeff, and Candy got in their shared rental car to head to Cameron. Melina, Candice, and Mickie were riding together to give Matt, Jeff, and Candy the privacy to talk to their father. Raw would be in Charlotte that Monday at the Time Warner Cable Arena. The show wanted all three to be on SmackDown in Tennessee, so on Tuesday they were going to drive over. After the match on Monday, the writers planned on Jeff, Matt, and Candy constantly making appearances on both shows.

---

As Candy got out of the car, she mentally prepared herself to meet her biological father for the first time. Matt and Jeff opened the door walking into the house they'd grown up in, calling out for their Dad.

When Jeff spotted his Dad, he walked up to him, starting the dreaded conversation, "Dad we need to tell you something."

Gil, their father looked up, standing up from his place on the couch, he immediately enveloped Candy in his arms. He whispered in her ear, "I know."

Candy broke down crying.

Gil continued whispering, "I knew as soon as I saw you on TV. I knew you were my daughter."


	9. XF

**Hey, please review and tell me what you think! Thx!**

---

"Are you ready for this?" Matt stood beside her, waiting for the show to come back from commercial break. Randy stood on the other side of the hallway.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm just about to announce to the world that I'm the biggest mistake wrestling has ever seen."

"Don't talk like that," Matt said, taking her by the arms. "You might not have been planned, but all of us want you here. As for the biggest mistake wrestling has ever seen, that would be Glenn Jacobs wearing skin tight wrestling pants," Matt shuddered, "I do not want to see that much of Kane. Besides, Candy, you're a wrestler through and through, it's in your blood to do this. Any storyline the writers could possibly dream of, you, of all people, could handle it."

"Thanks. I just hate having to be near him," Candy's eyes flicked over to Randy before looking back at Matt.

"Tonight, it'll be worth it."

"Totally, just be careful in the ring. I don't think Randy's going to keep it completely professional."

"As long as you do your job, I'll be fine."

Candy's eyes looked up to the heavens as Randy's music came over the speaker system, "This is it."

---

Candy stared on in all too real horror, as Randy and Matt attacked each other in the ring. When she saw Randy go for the pin, she slid a steel chair out from under the ring. She rolled under the bottom rope and slammed the chair into Randy's back, adding just a little bit more force than necessary. Oops. Taking advantage of the distracted Randy, Matt went for the cover, winning the match and the opportunity at the title.

"Your winner, MATT HARDY!!!!"

Randy ripped the mike out of Lillian's hands, "What the hell do you think you're doing Candy? I saw you slipping off to tell Matt something on Saturday, now tell me what it is! Admit it to my face."

A stagehand magically appeared, passing two mikes to Candy and Matt.

"I had to help him, Randy. He's my…" Candy paused dramatically, "brother."

Candy took in Randy's fake shocked expression and didn't have to look around her to tell that that look was for real on the thousands of faces surrounding her.

"I just found out Randy, please don't be mad."

"I'm not…as long as you apologize for interfering and letting Matt win."

"You want her to pick sides," Matt cut in, "How dare you, you cheating scumbag."

Suddenly, footage appeared on the big screen, showing Randy making out with Layla.

Now, it was Candy's turn to pretend shock.

"Ignore him Candy; he's just trying to hurt you. Why else would he have shown you that footage? Just apologize and everything will be fine."

"No Randy, I'm not going to apologize. We might have just learned we're family, but families stick together, no matter how loosely formed. We have each others' backs; question is…who has yours?"

Candy rolled out of the ring, followed by Matt. As they were making their way out of the ring, Candy stopped, and turned around. Using the mike that was still in her hand she called out to Randy, "And by the way, we're over."

"So, that thing about family wasn't scripted," Matt said once they were safely backstage.

"I know."

"Then why'd you say it, if the writers get pissed at you, you could be in for a real bumpy ride."

"Because tonight was about making things worth it, and rubbing those words in Randy's face was worth it."

---

"Have you guys looked at the script for SmackDown yet," Candy screeched as she sat down in catering.

"Not yet, why," Jeff asked with a mouthful of skittles.

Candy tossed the script at them and waited while they looked it over.

"You're kidding," Matt said looking up.

"Well, at least we'll get like a month off," Jeff said.

"Yea, but first we have to get the crap beat out of us by Randy and his two goons," Matt countered.

"Only, after we declare ourselves as XF," Candy added in, "the Xtreme Family."

"How are they knocking us out," Jeff asked having only skimmed it.

"How do you think? We all get boots to the face."

"And then the medics come in carting all three of us away."

"Great."

---

Candy drifted to sleep in the back seat of the rental car as Jeff and Matt took turns driving. They had just finished SmackDown and were headed to Cameron to enjoy their month long break. It was made all the more enjoyable by the fact that Candy had just gotten a text from Melina saying Randy had literally gotten pelted with food by the fans as he tried to leave the arena. Matt dropped Jeff off in front of his recently finished house that Jeff had designed himself, before driving five minutes down the road and pulling into his own driveway. Candy stumbled up the steps and quickly fell asleep in Matt's massive guest bedroom.

"Feed me," Candy cried as she tried shaking Matt awake, "I'm hungry."

"Feed yourself," Matt said rolling to the other side of the bed.

Candy walked over, sticking her face right in Matt's, "You have no food!"

"Don't blame me, I'm never here."

"But you're here now, so get me food. I'm slowly dying," Candy whined as she dramatically fell to the floor.

"Fine," Matt said swinging his legs out of bed, "we'll drive into town and get something. Go call Jeff, if you're making me get up this early, you better make him get up too."

"Yea!" Candy jumped off the floor and called Jeff, before rushing to her room to change. When she heard Matt pass her room she cried out, "And noon is not early!" Candy stared at her suitcase trying to decide what to wear. She hadn't had any real off time yet, so she'd been wearing sweats and baggy tees lately. After much consideration she finally decided on her favorite pair of black skinny jeans, which were so faded you couldn't really classify them as black anymore. They had paint splatters all over them and were also covered in holes, some real from wear and some she had added herself in strategic places. She threw on a skintight, white, ripped tee with a neon green one underneath. She checked herself in the mirror, examining her short, chin-length brown hair that was currently littered with lime green and electric blue streaks. She touched up her eyeliner before slipping on her black Converse high-tops and running to the garage where Matt was waiting for her. Matt headed towards the rental car when he saw Candy.

"I thought we were returning that."

"We are."

"Shouldn't we take another car with us, so we can get back? Say…the Porsche? Which you should let me drive...It'd be the brotherly thing to do."

Matt laughed, "we're gonna meet up with one of my and Jeff's friends in town. He'll give us a lift back."

Candy made a pouty face, but climbed into the front seat. After picking up Jeff, they stopped for doughnuts, and then drove to the rental place in Southern Pines. Matt handed over the keys and Candy looked around for the illusive friend. When she turned around, Matt and Jeff were already half a block away from her, she ran to catch up with them.

"Yea, I'm in shape, but not _that_ in shape," Candy said, thinking Matt had tricked her and they planned on walking all the way back.

"Relax, Candy," Jeff said, throwing his arm around her shoulder, "Shannon's shop is right around the corner."

Candy froze up, "Like as in Moore?"

"Who else," Jeff laughed as they reached Gas Chamber Ink. Jeff opened the door gesturing for her to go in first, but Candy wouldn't move from her spot. A confused look overcame Jeff's face, "What? Look, I've seen your tattoos, so I know you aren't afraid of needles. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Candy said, bracing herself as she started to walk towards the shop, but suddenly everything went black. Candy didn't feel the impact as her body hit the ground.

---

**So, OMG! about SmackDown tonight! No one has used a Tree of Woe in forever and then a couple days ago I add it in my story and BAM! next thing you know Chavo's using it! WTF!!! And I totally called the Brie and Nikki thing! I really need to get cable so I can watch Wrestlemania XXV!**


	10. Waking Up

**Hey so if you read Chapter One before this was posted, please go back and re-read it because I made some minor changes that have to do with the turn the story might possibly be taking if I continue this plot, which I'm still not sure if I will. Besides that please read and reply because I love feedback. I have no idea if people are actually reading this, or if I'm just some crazy person who stinks at writing!**

**P.S. I also made some slight changes to CH.9, but besides this I hope you like!**

**Okay, so I keep changing more as I write this chapter. I changed where she's billed from in the previous chapters; she's from Chicago, Illinois now.**

---

Candy slipped out of her unconscious state to the sound of voices crying her name and someone shouting for 911. As Candy's eyes slipped open, it was hard to see and Candy tried to adjust her eyes before realizing the darkness was due to the fact that she was in an extremely dimly lit room. She discovered that she was sitting in a chair that reminded her of the kind found at a dentist's office, but as she looked around, it clicked in her mind that she was in a tattoo shop, sitting in the chair where people get tattoos done.

Candy freaked out, jumping out of the chair, and trying to make her way towards the door. Her path was blocked by people she thought she recognized but in her dazed state, her mind wouldn't allow her to fully analyze their faces. Some part of her brain had taken over and it was thinking, more like screaming, "get out!" She vomited as someone shoved a trash can under mouth. The hands forced her back into the chair and she started screaming trying to fight the hands. Her mind hissed "Enemy" and Candy continued to kick, bite, punch, and claw, anything to free herself.

When she knew her fighting was in vain, Candy stopped struggling and started crying, "Let me out. Dear God, just please let me out of this place!"

The unknown shapes, finally realizing her wish, grabbed her upper arms and proceeded to drag her from the building and out into the sunlight.

Candy collapsed onto the sidewalk in a sobbing heap. She curled into a ball and tried to calm down, but her body continued to shake. She tried to distract the part of her mind that had taken control in the shop, the part that called for her to get up from the sidewalk and run as far away as possible. She listened to the voices behind and around her, trying to get rid of the fear that racked her body and mind.

"Should I still call 911?"

"Hell No! The WWE will find out and Candy will get thrown off, they'd never keep someone who had a breakdown like that."

"Yea, but what if we don't tell and she breaks down on the show seriously hurting someone?"

"Stop talking about her like she isn't here, you two. Just give her time to calm down and then ask her. Besides, look at how much she's calmed down since leaving the shop."

At that Candy slowly uncurled from her ball, getting her first real look at the faces surrounding her. The first faces she recognized were Matt and Jeff's. She looked around at the other four faces, one was a woman's and the other three were those of men. After studying one she realized it was Shannon Moore, the other three, however, she didn't know.

Not knowing what to say, Candy stood to her feet, leveling herself with those around her.

"What the hell happened in there," Matt exploded.

"I…just…uhh…," Candy stumbled over her words. Did she tell them the truth? If she didn't, they'd probably report her to the WWE. But, she couldn't tell them the truth, not really. She wasn't even completely sure what the truth was. Candy looked around for help, her eyes connected with Shannon's. As she stared into his green eyes she felt a shock shoot through her body and gasped.

Shannon was currently leaning up against the wall outside his shop. When Matt and Jeff had carried the brown haired beauty into his shop, he'd helped them place her in one of the chairs. The others had scrambled around trying to figure out what to do, but Shannon had sat in the stool by her side praying she was all right. Hoping he would get a look at the beautiful eyes hidden beneath her closed lids. He'd watched in strange excitement when she'd left the chair and had tried battling her way out of the room. Shannon had held a garbage can up to her when she looked so scared that he thought she was going to puke, and she did. Shannon had half restrained half caressed her as the others had battled her into the chair. Shannon was the one to convince the others to take her outside and Shannon was the one to also feel a shock shoot through his body as he got his first real look at the chocolate brown eyes of the mysterious woman Matt and Jeff hadn't yet introduced him to.

Shannon straightened up, learning from the pleading look in the girl's eyes that she needed rescuing. "Why don't you guys go inside and calm down? I'll sit with her until you two can control you emotions, seriously Matt she obviously just had some sort of nervous breakdown and you're yelling at her."

Matt looked down shamefully and he and Jeff walked inside the shop. Shannon nodded for Tanya, Shane, and Chad to follow them in. When the last was through the door, the girl collapsed onto the curb and Shannon moved to sit next to her.

"I'm Shannon," he said studying her profile.

"Yea, I know," she responded still not looking his way.

Shannon just wanted one more look at those eyes and then he could die happy. "Oh, so you're a groupie."

At that her head shot up, and her eyes squinted in anger. "I am not," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

Shannon broke into a huge grin letting her know he'd been joking. "So, then who are you Miss I-Say-I'm-Not-A-Groupie-But-I-Don't-Tell-Shannon-Who-I-Am-So-Shannon-Is-Going-To-Call-Me-A-Goupie-Until-I-Tell-Him." Shannon rested his head in his hand and she smiled, when he saw that, Shannon thought, "Forget one more look at the eyes, I want to see that smile again." Shannon batted his eyelashes and one more smile was forgotten as she laughed.

"I'm Candy."

"I love eating Candy," Shannon said, sitting up.

Candy laughed again and Shannon's eyes lit up. "You shouldn't say stuff like that," Candy said still laughing.

"And why's that?"

"Well, I don't have much experience, but I hear brothers can get pretty defensive," Candy said in mock seriousness.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about that, I used to be a wrestler you know. Plus, I got Matt and Jeff," Shannon said smiling and loving the witty banter.

"I don't think Matt and Jeff would be on your side."

"Oh, why's that?"

Candy looked down at her lap, suddenly serious, "because they're my brothers."

"What," Shannon recoiled slightly in surprise.

"I guess that's what they were coming here to tell you. We just found out recently that my mom and their dad had slept together and I was the result."

"Whoa."

"Yea."

"So, how old are you then?"

"Nineteen this July," Candy said, looking up sheepishly, "Two months after my seventeenth birthday, OVW finally agreed to sign me on. I worked and trained there for over a year, doing independent work on the side. Mid-January I signed a contract with the WWE. Now here I am."

"Wait, you're a wrestler," bewildered and yet happy at the same time that his dream woman obviously loved wrestling, but wasn't a groupie.

"Yep, 3rd generation."

"Wow."

They sat there in silence for a little bit.

"You ready to go back in?"

"Umm…I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry; I just can't go back in there. My body physically won't let me."

"It's cool," Shannon said, suddenly determined to make it his life's mission to discover the secret behind Candy and her refusal to enter the tattoo shop.

---

**Hey, so I wanted to thank the following people…**

**HighflyinJeffHardy, raevyn skyye, MyMexicanPrincess, and cassymae for adding story alert for this story**

**MyMexicanPrincess and Adalgisa for adding this to their Favorite Stories**

**MyMexicanPrincess for adding me as a favorite author**

**It totally rocks to know that people are reading and liking my story!**

**Please reply with your reactions to this chapter! Thx!**


	11. Pram's

**Please read and reply! Thx! I'm not sure if people like the whole mysterious fear of tattoo shop thing, so please reply with your opinion on the current plot line. It would help so much! Good or bad please please please reply.**

---

"And you don't get to drink," Matt said, sliding into the booth across from Candy, swiping the margarita that was in front of her with a ginger ale.

After sitting with Shannon for awhile, he had gone back in the shop and Matt and Jeff had come out, decidedly more calm. The two had dropped the subject and shown Candy around Southern Pines and some of the surrounding towns. They were now sitting in Pram's, a family run restaurant and bar that had been around for ages. The three were waiting for Shannon to show up and they were all going to have dinner together.

"Hey, that's mine," Candy said reaching across the table, but Matt picked up the drink and handed it to a passing waitress.

"One, you drunk is not a good idea. Two, how did you even get that?"

"Those guys sent it over," Candy said, smiling and waving at a group of guys at a table on the other side of the restaurant.

Matt scowled at them and turned to his brother Jeff who had been sitting silently next to him the whole time, "Why didn't you do anything? I get up for two seconds to go to the bathroom and when I come back you're letting our underage sister accept drinks from strange men."

"What I'm I supposed to do? It's a free drink! Besides she wasn't even planning on drinking it, then you swooped in acting like the total party pooper, you're the mature brother and I'm the fun one, that's how it works."

"I wanna be the fun one," Matt pouted slouching in his seat, "You really weren't planning on drinking it?"

"No."

Matt sighed.

"I don't like margaritas; I was planning on sending it back for a Screaming Orgasm."

Matt shot up, about to start ranting, but just then Shannon slipped into the booth.

"Just name the time and place and I'll be there."

Candy giggled and Matt signaled for the waitress, while glaring at Shannon.

Approaching the table, the waitress rolled her eyes, "Look I hate acting like I'm in second grade passing notes between people, but the guys want to know what happened to the margarita and I honestly didn't know what to tell them."

Before Candy could answer, Matt cut in, "Tell them she has the Benjamin Button disease and is actually only twelve…and a man…and say she has AIDS and tell them they're pedophiles."

"Matt," Candy gasped, "Tell them thank you, but my brother won't let me accept drinks from strange men. And that if they have any more questions they can ask me themselves instead of forcing you to be the go-between."

The waitress smiled and took their orders.

Waiting for their food, the four sat joking and making small talk. As their food arrived, they lapsed into a period of silence.

Finally, Jeff put down his fork and asked the inevitable question. "What happened today, Candy? You have to tell us; it wouldn't be right for us to let you back in the ring if it's a possibility that you could have another…thing."

Candy lowered her head, sighing, before looking up and making eye contact with the three men sitting around her. "I'm not completely sure," Candy said choosing her words carefully, "but I'm 100% sure you don't have to worry about it happening in the ring. It's just something about tattoo shops, the smell of the ink, the buzzing of the needle. Whatever it is, I just learned to avoid it and I'm fine."

The boys' faces still looked unsure.

"I promise you, I am no danger to anyone inside or outside the ring. I had to undergo complete psychological testing just like everyone else and I passed with flying colors."

Matt nodded accepting Candy's explanation and they all returned to eating in silence.

"So now I'm totally bummed," Shannon said, filling up the silence, "You would have loved my shop."

They all sat there eating, reflecting to themselves, as Shannon saved the night by talking about all the reasons why Candy would have loved his tattoo parlor.

Jeff got up having to go to the bathroom, Matt slide out of the booth to let Jeff out and decided to go to the bathroom too, since he was already up. Shannon decided to go as well, just for good measure. Candy was suddenly sitting at the table all by herself. "Seriously," she thought, "and they say girls travel in packs."

Just then someone appeared at the end of her booth, it was the hottie from the table of guys who had sent over the drink. Candy sent a prayer to heaven that the one who had come over was the one she had been the most interested in.

"I saw your security team had left you alone for a brief moment, and I knew I couldn't risk losing the chance to introduce myself. I'm Kyle," he said offering his hand.

"Candy," she said, extending her hand to shake his outstretched one.

Kyle gestured towards the seat in the booth next to Candy, she nodded her head, and he quickly slid in next to her. Candy noted that he got close, but didn't invade her personal space.

"Can I ask what I girl like you is doing in this small town? I know you don't live around here because I'd recognize a face like yours."

Candy giggled, always easy to please with compliments, "I'm staying over in Cameron for a month with my brothers and we came to Southern Pines for the day to visit one of their friends."

"Please tell me you'll be in town for more than a day, it'd just break my little heart if you didn't come back," Kyle said, exaggerating his southern drawl.

Candy blushed and promised she'd come into town again. Kyle asked for her number. Candy was pulling a pen out of her purse, to scribble the number on his hand, when Matt, Jeff, and Shannon returned. The three built wrestlers formed a pretty scary sight. Jeff was smiling like an idiot waiting for his brother to explode on the poor soul hitting on Candy.

"Out now," Matt said.

Kyle scrambled out of the booth and Shannon took his spot back, cutting off Candy's view of Kyle. She leaned around Shannon; Matt said something to Kyle and his face paled. Kyle turned and walked back to his table, receiving jeers from his friends.

Matt and Jeff sat in the booth, Jeff looking slightly disappointed. Matt stopped the next waitress who walked by and asked her for the check. As she walked away, Candy finally exploded.

"What the hell was that," she hissed, trying to keep her voice down and not cause another scene.

"He was bugging you," Matt said slightly confused.

"NO, he was flirting with me…"

"Right…"

"AND I was flirting back. You know, cuz I liked him."

"Oh."

The waitress returned, setting their check on the table. Shannon snatched up the check, throwing some money on the table before storming out the door.

"What's his problem?"

---

Shannon stomped down the sidewalk to his car, seething on the inside. He had nearly flipped when he saw that jerk off flirting with his woman. He smacked his head, not his woman, Candy. The jerk off flirting with Candy, he emphasized, hoping his body and mind would understand and stop claiming possession of his best friends' sister. Shannon had sat there trying to calm himself, but when Candy admitted she liked the dirt bag, he had lost it.

The others caught up with him and they all climbed in the car together. They rode in silence. Shannon dropped Jeff off at his place, where he'd probably stay up for a couple more hours working on his art like he usually did whenever he got a break. Shannon then drove the stretch down the rode to Matt's house pulling into the driveway to let them out. Candy walked right up the driveway, letting herself into the house, but Matt paused at the car.

"Look man, do you wanna stay the night? You don't look to good to drive all the way back, whatever it is that's bothering you, I can practically see the steam coming off you."

Shannon nodded his head, turned off the engine, and climbed out of the car.

By the time they got inside Candy had already run upstairs and locked herself in her room. She flopped down on the bed that was officially hers for the next month, pulling the scrap of paper out of her pocket. She had forgotten her cell inside the restaurant and had run back in while Matt and Jeff caught up with Shannon. Kyle had passed her his number as she was running out the door of Pram's.

Candy rolled on her back, pulling her phone out of her pocket; she typed the number in, adding Kyle to her contacts. Candy hopped up, changing into a tank and pj shorts. She ran downstairs grabbing a glass of water. Candy walked past Shannon and Matt, who were seated on the couch watching TV, as she went back up to go to bed.

Shannon turned and stared at Candy's back as she headed up the stairs. He noticed the edges of black tattoos peaking out where her shirt ended. He turned back around, facing Matt who was on the couch next to him.

"She has tattoos," Shannon stated bluntly.

"Yep," Matt replied, switching the channel.

Shannon was confused, "I thought she had some deep seated fear of tattoos."

"Look," Matt said, finally turning and facing Shannon, "I really don't know. If you wanna know about the tattoos you gotta ask her. All I know is she says we don't have to worry about her melting down anywhere besides in a tattoo shop and I believe her. As long as she's not any danger to the wrestling community, then I'm fine."

"So you believe her story?"

"No, I just think that whatever causes her to flip out like that at the first sign of a tattoo shop is probably something pretty big. Something so big, maybe she even blocked it out and if not then she obviously doesn't want to talk about it. But, Candy wouldn't ever risk hurting someone, she's too good hearted. If in her own time she wants to tell us, I'll always be here to listen, but if not that's her decision."

Matt settled back into the couch. Shannon stared forward, pretending to watch TV, but in truth he was trying to solve the mystery of Candy Vachon.

---

**Thanks to DirtyRockDiva for adding this to her story alerts!**

**I'm typing this on Wednesday, but I'm not sure how long it will take me to get it up and posted! As usual please read and review/reply! Thx!**


	12. Morning After

**Hey! So, the more stories I read, the more I'm noticing that people put disclaimers at the top saying they don't own WWE characters. Anyway, I guess I wanted to remind people that I don't own the WWE characters, but I do own my own, which so far are Candy and Kyle. Luna Vachon was an actual female wrestler, whose father, uncle, and aunt were all wrestlers as well. She didn't however sleep with the Hardy boys' father and have his child. So on and so forth. Hope you enjoy! Please read and reply! I love criticism, also if you notice any grammar errors, feel free to point them out! MyMexicanPrincess loves doing it! JK, I love you girl! PS Happy Birthday! Can't wait for Wrestlemania!**

---

Candy rolled onto her side, opening her eyes to the harsh morning light that fell through her window. She pulled the pillow to her face, groaning into it. Candy eventually sat up, looking at the bedside clock Candy wanted to smack herself in the head, it was nine in the morning. Nine was still later than usual, but Candy was on vacation she was supposed to be sleeping in. "Look at Matt," she thought to herself as she slid out of bed and headed towards the shower, "he sleeps 'til one in the afternoon and even then he's cranky when he gets up." Candy took a quick shower. She through on a bikini in case she decided to hop in the pool. She pulled on over it a pair of dark blue daisy dukes and a white see-through tee. Candy padded downstairs in flip flops. She rummaged around in Matt's kitchen, realizing if she wanted to eat something besides chips, she'd have to go to the store.

Candy sighed, dropping onto one of the kitchen chairs. She laid her head in her hands as she stared at one of Matt's tranquility fountains, trying to figure out what to do until Matt woke up. Candy's eyes roamed the kitchen, landing on the key ring by the door. It was as if the world zoomed in, focusing only on one of the hooks. On it was a single key. Candy didn't even realize she had left her seat until the cold metal of the key pressed against her hand and she could make out STUTTGART written above the horse.

"No," she thought placing the keys back on the hook and turning away, "But…"

"NO! Matt loves that car, if anything happened to it…"

"If he loves it so much, why did he just leave the keys hanging around? He won't even know. Just a quick spin around the block, what could happen?"

"It's wrong…"

"Candy, it's a Porsche Gemballa Mirage GT, there is nothing wrong about that. It is one of the most beautiful cars that have ever graced this earth, and it has been sitting cooped up in that garage for who knows how long. It is your duty as an American to drive that car."

With that final thought, Candy pulled the key of the hook and headed towards the garage trying to make as little noise as possible. Candy hit the button inside the house entrance, raising the garage door, and slipped across the front of the garage. She held her breath as she opened the driver side door, gasping while sinking into the leather seats. She leaned forward to put the key into the ignition, but as she did her eyes instinctually flickered to the rearview mirror. Candy nearly dropped the key when she whimpered in horror; because in the driveway, outside the garage, parked right behind the Mirage was Shannon's car.

Candy had to stop herself from screeching in rage. She was going to kill Shannon Moore, Candy seethed as she headed inside. But, Candy wasn't going to give up she was incredibly stubborn and when she planned on doing something, she did it. Candy planned on driving that car and wasn't about to let anything get in her way.

She found Shannon asleep on the couch and had to restrain herself from hitting him over the head. Candy grabbed his jacket up off the floor, but found nothing as she checked his pockets. She walked to the front of the couch, but also found nothing on the floor. Candy's shoulders slumped as she looked down. Sticking halfway out of Shannon's jean pocket were the keys to his car. Candy squatted down as she reached across the couch to grab the keys.

Shannon felt a warm breath across his face as he woke up. He opened his eyes to find Candy's face right next to him. He was about to scream in shock, but her hand slapped down across his mouth, affectively muffling it. She slowly slipped her hand off his mouth. Shannon looked around taking in the scene, Candy was leaning halfway across his body clutched in her hand were what looked like…

"Are those my keys?"

"Nooooo…." Candy responded trying to slink away, but Shannon grabbed her wrist prying her fingers open.

"Those are my keys, and oh my god, this is the key to Matt's Porsche. Matt's going to flip when he hears this," Shannon said as he went to stand up.

"You can't tell him," Candy said jumping on top of him and slamming him back onto the couch, "please say you won't tell him."

"Ahhh," Shannon was lying on the couch with Candy straddling his waist, pressing his shoulders down.

"Please I'll do anything, if Matt finds out then I'll never get to drive that car."

Shannon gulped, trying to focus on anything but Candy's warm body over his and the dirty ways he could consider her words.

"Uhh," there _was_ something he wanted to know, what was it?

"Please," Candy begged.

"Show me your tattoos," Shannon stumbled out.

"What?"

"Show me your tattoos and I won't tell Matt."

"Seriously? You just want to see my tattoos?"

Shannon nodded his head.

"And you won't tell Matt?"

"Right."

"Okay, somebody's easy to please," Candy said as she climbed off Shannon. Standing up, she pulled her shirt off her head and let it fall to the floor. She felt Shannon's breath on her neck when he stood up behind her. The keys Shannon had been holding dropped to the floor. Candy got goose bumps as Shannon trailed his fingertips over her back, following the design.

"You've had these for awhile," Shannon whispered into her ear.

"How can you tell," Candy asked quietly, silently shaking while her eyes closed, loving the feel of Shannon tracing the tattoo.

"I'm good at what I do…three years?"

Candy nodded.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That means you got these illegally."

"It's a long story."

"I have time," Shannon said, drinking in the sight, he loved following the coal black swirls that were set against Candy's pale white skin.

"I...I was fifteen," Candy said, seemingly distracted by Shannon's touch.

"And?"

"I was angry, I'd just found out no one would train me…"

"So you got them out of vengeance?"

"No…there was this party. Normally, I wouldn't have gone, but I was just so angry. It was at this guy's place that I went to school with. He lived with his older brother, who ran a tattoo shop in his basement, that's how they scored the booze, from his older brother. The moment I walked in the door, a drink was shoved in my hand. The rest of the night I was drinking. Shots, beer, whatever they had. I just kept drinking and the more I drunk the angrier I got and I was just running my mouth. At a certain point I don't remember what happened, but I heard about it from one of my friends who was at the party. Apparently I got in an argument with a friend of the older brother, who was also a tattoo artist, about wrestling. He said that it was all fake and that the wrestlers didn't feel any pain. I obviously didn't agree and I told him that I knew first hand how much it did hurt. He called me a pussy and bet I couldn't even stand the pain of a tattoo. Being stubborn and drunk I took him up on his bet and followed him down to the basement. My friends tried to talk me out of it, but I told them to shove off and leave me alone. I picked out a pattern and took off my shirt. I lay face down in his chair and told him I'd tell him to stop when I'd had enough. At some point I passed out from all the alcohol in my system, by the time the guy realized it, it was too late. They left me there for the night. I remember the morning after though. I woke up in an almost pitch black room. My head was pounding, but it was nothing compared to what my back felt like. I freaked out when I noticed my shirt wasn't on. I tried remembering the night before, but I couldn't. I stood up and found a light switch. I looked around trying to find my shirt, thanking god that my pants were on. They had these two mirrors set on opposite walls, so that people can look at their back tattoos. Just as I found my shirt, my eyes caught my reflection in the mirror and I saw it for the first time."

"Then what," Shannon whispered.

Candy snapped out of her trance. "Then nothing," she said bending down and picking up her shirt. "I lived in shame for the next couple of years. I had no social life, all I did was train. I finally got over it and became the big girl I am today. I still party, drink, and make stupid mistakes. Nothing changed except now I have a tattoo."

"But things did change," Shannon said quietly. He lifted his head up and looked into Candy's eyes, "you may think it only changed your outside, but it changed your inside too. You were so scared yesterday; you couldn't even walk in the shop."

"I don't wanna talk about this," Candy said on the verge of tears, "Why did you bring this up?"

"Because I want to know you, Candy," Shannon said moving toward her. Shannon reached Candy and pulled her head towards his. He smashed his lips powerfully against hers. Their tongues dueled as Shannon ran his hands through Candy's hair and Candy squeezed Shannon's arms absorbing the comfort and protection that his embrace provided.

They broke apart and Shannon mumbled, "I should, you know." He grabbed his keys off the floor and left. Candy stood abandoned in the middle of the living room, listening to the sound of Shannon's car driving off.

---

**Just quickly wanna say thanks to a couple of people, and then I'll start typing the next chapter.**

**First, thanks to Krista Hardy, MyMexicanPrincess, and WoJo4EVER for reviewing!**

**Thanks to Krista Hardy for adding me to her Favorite Authors!**

**Thanks to Krista Hardy and jesssiecick0306 for adding this to their favorite stories!**

**And thanks to WoJo4EVER and jesssiecick0306 for adding this to their story alerts!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and all the people mentioned above and in previous chapters for their support in knowing that people actual like what I'm writing! **


	13. Grocery Store

**Hey! Just wanna say that Wrestlemania was freaking awesome! I loved John Cena's entrance, I still can't believe the Miss Wrestlemania winner, and I gasped and flinched every time they damaged my beautiful Jeff Hardy! Stone Cold Steve Austin is the shit! I can't stop laughing about Mickey Rourke and Chris Jericho! Every time I watch something wrestling related it gives me the inspiration to write so here is Chapter 13!**

**Actually I want orange juice first, and then I'll write it.**

---

Shannon slammed his hands against the steering wheel. "Stupid," he thought to himself, "not only is she your best friends' sister, but she's also, like what, fourteen years younger than you." Shannon hadn't been able to resist, kissing her had been perfect. "If something feels so right, how can it be wrong?"

Shannon drove the rest of the way home. As he got out of the shower and was throwing on some clothes his cell vibrated. It was a text message from Matt, which was surprising since it was only around ten.

M~Can u drive w/ Candy&Jeff 2 the store? i don't wanna get up & Jeff still doesn't have a car~

Shannon texted back

S~I just got home man~

M~dude shes killing me, plz id owe u big~

S~she wants me 2 take her?~

…

M~she wants 2 drive the porsche~

S~so? let her~

M~dude plz jus do this 4 me~

S~jeffs goin 2?~

M~yea~

S~fine but u owe me~

M~k~

S~like endorsement, fan signing owe me~

Shannon flipped closed his cell, pulled on a pair of chucks, and headed out to make the drive back to Matt's.

---

Candy sat on the couch with Jeff waiting for Shannon to show up. Jeff had the remote and was flipping through channels, while Candy dreaded and looked forward to the arrival of Shannon. When Matt had first suggested Shannon drive them, Candy had agreed, thinking only of the passionate kiss the two had had earlier. However, the painful sting of Shannon abruptly leaving had quickly overcome Candy and she had tried to convince Matt to just let them use the Porsche. That tactic was wasted on Matt and now Candy was stuck with Shannon, while Matt slept peacefully upstairs. She had convinced Jeff to come with them, since when not working on his art or sleeping he was at Matt's.

Candy had walked over to Jeff's house earlier and was given a quick tour. Jeff lived in an incredibly small house and outback was his art studio and even further back was the imagi-nation. Jeff and Matt's land was all located on the original land that they grew up on, when they had decided to move out their dad had given them part of the land to live on. Candy had quickly learned that Jeff didn't have any food either and that was when she finally woke up Matt.

Shannon pulled into the driveway honking the horn. Jeff and Candy rushed outside like little kids, racing for the passenger seat. Candy beat Jeff, sliding in as he opened the door. Jeff made a pouty face as he climbed in the back and Candy stuck her tongue out at him.

Candy noticed the cold shoulder Shannon was giving her and couldn't help but feel used. However, she wasn't able to focus and analyze Shannon because she was too distracted by Jeff.

"Stop poking me," she snapped, turning in her seat and facing Jeff.

"Stop poking me," Jeff mimicked back, reaching forward and poking Candy in the cheek.

Candy lunged at Jeff, but was jerked back by her seat belt. Jeff laughed and Candy growled.

"Both of you quit it, I'm trying to drive," Shannon said shooting both of them death glares.

The two settled into their seats. Candy made eye contact with Jeff in the mirror, he made his puppy dog eyes and she quickly forgave him. His eyes flickered over to Shannon and Candy deduced his meaning.

They both slowly crept a hand forward and poked Shannon at the same time.

Shannon slammed on the breaks. Candy and Jeff looked around, realizing they were at the store. They scrambled out of the car before Shannon could retaliate and raced towards the store.

Shannon turned off the car. He sighed before climbing out and following, acknowledging he was going to have to be the adult.

When he got inside he found them just inside the first set of doors waiting for him. Candy was inside the cart and Jeff was pushing her in circles. Shannon only rolled his eyes as they headed into.

"Do you even have a list," Shannon asked.

"Yes," Candy replied.

"Where?"

"In my head."

They proceeded down the aisles. Candy pointed stuff out and Jeff would grab it throwing it in the cart to her. Shannon followed behind, not paying much attention until he heard both Candy and Jeff squeal. They had reached the candy aisle.

"Where do we start," Jeff asked in mock whisper.

Candy replied in the same tone, "duuuuuddddddeeeee, we're in an aisle named after me…we start everywhere."

Jeff parked the cart and started running around, pulling things off the shelves in armloads, dumping them in the cart with Candy, and then going back for more.

Once they were satisfied they hadn't missed a thing in the candy aisle, they headed off towards the next one. As Jeff was turning the cart to go into the next aisle, a one of the employees approached them.

The young teenage boy stammered out, "ahhh, we aren't supposed to let people ride in the carts."

Candy made a pouty face, "but you can buy me," she held out her arm where she had at some point drawn a barcode with pen.

Jeff was ready at her side, but Shannon interfered.

"Its fine, she'll get out of the cart." Shannon turned and looked at Candy, giving her a look that said, "Do it now or suffer the consequences."

"Fine," Candy mumbled, standing up so she could climb out.

Shannon made eye contact with the teenage employee and he mouthed, "is she…alright?"

Shannon understood his meaning and replied out loud, "yea, she rides the short bus."

"I do not," Candy gasped.

"Of course you don't sweetie," Shannon said mockingly, going over to help her the rest of the way out of the cart.

Candy shook him off. "Really? Jeff, hold the cart steady. If I'm retarded then I wouldn't be able to do this now would I?"

Candy bent her knees and then proceeded to do a back flip out of the shopping cart. She sent Shannon a smug look before grabbing Jeff and the cart to head off and finish shopping.

Shannon apologized to the worker and then set off to try and find where they had disappeared to. He found Jeff and Candy looking at the meats.

"Umm, why do we need ground beef?"

"Ask Candy," Jeff said shrugging his shoulders.

Shannon looked to Candy, but she denied answering.

"Okay, we can check out now," Candy said once she was satisfied with her selection.

Candy and Jeff passed the duty of pushing the cart to Shannon, as they raced each other through the store. Shannon trudged forward, but couldn't find the two once he reached the check out stations. He paced back in forth until he found them.

Approaching them, he said, "We are not doing self checkout."

They just smiled and set to work, Candy scanning and Jeff bagging.

Shannon just stood there, getting a good look, for the first time, of everything they had bought.

"You do realize you have at least sixty packages of Ramen noodles?"

"Yep," Candy said, not adding any explanation.

"Do you really need all eight flavors of ice cream? Seriously, you have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and Neapolitan. Why do you need Neapolitan when you have the other three?"

Shannon continued to make comments about Candy's purchases as she rung them up.

"Okay, how many lemons do you have?"

"Thirty-two."

"What the hell do you need thirty-two lemons for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Candy rang the last item up and proceeded to slide Matt's credit card through the slot. As they were waiting for the receipt, which was still printing, a group of teenage boys wearing shirts that declared them as bag boys approached.

"Would you like help out to the car miss," they asked ignoring Jeff and Shannon.

Candy smiled; "sure," she then turned around and bent over to collect the receipt from its slot.

Shannon noticed the look the boys shared and growled at them possessively, but then corrected himself and pretended to cough when Jeff shot him an inquisitive look.

The bag boys took control of the carts, which had multiplied to three, and looked to Candy for direction. Shannon had an annoyed look on his face, Candy skipped over, playfully hugging him.

"Come on, Matt's supposed to be the mature one. Have a little fun, you're younger than Jeff for god sake's and yet he still seems to be able to let his inner child out more than you."

"Matt isn't here right now, and someone needs to control you since Jeff won't. You have to be on your guard, what if fans, cameras, or the police catch you doing something stupid? You can't stick out anymore."

"Shannon, Shannon, Shannon," Candy shook her head, "people like us were born to stick out. That's what makes us so great. Now unwind a little and be yourself or I swear to god I'll hurt you."

Shannon sighed, "Whatever." Shannon headed out of the store; he could hear the noise Jeff, Candy, and her entourage made as they left the store. Shannon reached the car and he went to pull out his keys but they weren't there. He frantically searched his pockets, but then slumped against the car when he realized he must have lost them inside.

He turned around and started for the store, passing the parade of horny teenagers who had collected to help Candy to the car. When he made eye contact with Candy, she just turned to Jeff and giggled. Shannon went to customer service and asked if anyone had found a set of keys, no one had. He then traversed the entire store, but found nothing. Shannon hit his head, hoping he hadn't locked them in the car

As he was heading out the doors, the bag boys came in, pushing empty shopping carts. Shannon was only confused for a moment, before rushing out to the car. Candy was sitting in the front seat behind the wheel with Jeff sitting shotgun, the car was completely loaded up and running. Shannon walked up to the driver side door and Candy rolled down the window.

"Get in," she said.

"Get out," Shannon replied.

"Nope, I'm driving. Now you can either be in the car when that happens or out of it, but either way I'm the one behind the wheel."

"Candy…"

"I got here first; I win, so get in."

"It's my car, so I win, now get out."

"My butt's in the seat, I win."

Shannon just stood there, Candy gunned the engine, and Shannon climbed in crossing his arms and pouting in the backseat.

They'd been driving for about five minutes before Shannon finally asked, "When did you take them?"

"The hug."

"Your hands were around my neck!"

"I'm an incredibly good pick-pocket."

"This morning you weren't."

"Wait, what happened this morning," Jeff asked, finally taking an interest.

"Nothing," they both answered at the same time.

Jeff made a sad face. Candy giggled at it and was surprised when she actually heard Shannon laugh.

"I didn't know you were capable of laughing," Candy asked, looking into the rearview mirror at Shannon.

"When I'm not the one parenting I'm worse than you and Jeff combined."

"I like this side of you so much more; I'll have to make sure you never parent again."

The atmosphere relaxed and all three let their inner child loose. Shannon leaned forward, resting his chin on Candy's shoulder. At some point they had gotten on the topic of cops. Jeff brought the story of when he had talked his way out of a ticket because the officer who pulled him over was a huge wrestling fan.

"I bet I could do that," Candy commented.

"No, you couldn't," Jeff said, "it's ten times harder than it sounds."

Shannon agreed, "I'd love to see you try and do it. There's no way in hell you'd get away with it."

"Really? Wanna bet on that?"

Jeff and Shannon nodded.

"Okay if you lose, which you will, you two have to dress in drag for a week."

"And if we win," Jeff asked.

Shannon cut in before Candy could answer, "If we win, Candy has to wait on us hand and foot for a week."

"You're on. Where's the police station around here?"

Shannon directed her towards it. Once she found a police car on patrol, Candy pressed down on the gas pedal, increasing her speed drastically.

Sirens quickly sounded and Candy pulled over to the side of the road.

She looked smugly at Shannon and Jeff, "No man can resist Candy."

Candy rolled down her window as the cop approached, but her confidence quickly evaporated when she looked up straight into the face of an officer who was very obviously a woman.

**---**

**Hey, loved Wrestlemania, but I'm still upset about them last minute changing the unified tag team match to a dark match! I was soooo looking forward to it!**

**Just wanna say thanks to katiedid90 for reviewing and LondrickLover adding this to her story alerts!**


	14. Paying Up

**As usual please read and reply! Reply with anything, grammar comments, thoughts on the subplots, ur favorite part so far, anything! I really really really love feedback!**

---

"Hurry up, girls! I don't want my ice cream to melt!"

Shannon and Jeff glared at Candy, as they brought the last of the groceries in the house.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm just lucky, one woman on the whole force and she happens to be a huge wrestling fan. Who would have thought?"

Candy set to work on putting away the groceries. Shannon and Jeff took at seat on the kitchen stools.

"You didn't have to make us change before we brought in the food," Jeff mumbled.

"But, it was so much more fun this way. Besides you totally have the legs for that skirt, Shannon on the other hand…I think I have earrings that would match that outfit."

Shannon snorted.

"Come on now, it's not like I made you pay for your own clothes," Candy had stopped at the Goodwill store on their way home, and then proceeded to use Matt's credit card to buy clothes for the boys. "A week's worth of clothes that will never be worn again, well Shannon might wear his."

Shannon lunged out of his seat at Candy. She giggled running around the island, jumping over bags. Shannon was about to catch her, but he tripped in his heels and face-planted onto the floor.

Candy and Jeff started laughing hysterically. Shannon growled getting up, and Jeff and Candy took off for the stairs. They raced around the house, with Shannon gaining on them once he kicked off the heels. Jeff went sprawling too, and Candy laughed even harder. Jeff growled getting up and kicking off his heels. Realizing Jeff had just switched sides; Candy split off from him and ran into Matt's room, slamming the door closed and locking it. She leaned up against it breathing heavily. She heard the boys talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly, the door shuddered against her, as Shannon and Jeff threw their bodies at it trying to break it down.

Candy squealed and ran across the room. She hopped into the bed and pulled the covers off Matt and onto herself, as if to hide. The boys ran into the door again, and Matt woke up.

"What the hell?"

Matt sat up, finding Candy curled into a ball with his blanket covering her.

"Dude, give me my blanket back."

The door shook again, and Matt head shot around to it.

"Candy is everything all right? Are people in the house," Matt asked bolting to his feet.

"No," Candy said, pulling the blanket down to her chin, "it's Shannon and Jeff. They've finally gone crazy; they're trying to kill me Matt."

Matt rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. He pressed his ear up against it, just as the boys were throwing themselves against for a fourth time he pulled the door open and Shannon and Jeff tumbled into a heap at Matt's feet.

Candy pulled the blanket back over her head and Matt just stared.

"What the hell are you two wearing," he finally exploded.

Jeff was dressed in a jean skirt with some sort of white v-neck shirt, underneath was a clearly visible black bra that was stuffed with what looked like toilet paper. His hair was braided into pigtails. Shannon wasn't any better; he was wearing a yellow sundress with flowers on it and also had on a stuffed bra. His hair was down, but it had barrettes with butterflies on them in it.

"Nothing," Shannon answered, he untangled himself from Jeff and stood up.

Jeff walked over to Matt. "Hey sexy," he said, trailing a finger down Matt's chest.

Matt shoved him away. "Why the hell are you dressed like chicks?"

Pretty sure she wouldn't be attacked; Candy jumped out of the bed and ran behind Matt, using him as a shield just in case.

"I won a bet," she declared proudly.

"Well, un-win it. I'm not being seen with these two in public."

"But," Candy said, letting her lower lip tremble, "it's funny."

Matt sighed, "How long?"

"Just one week! Now let me introduce you to my friends. This is Jenna," she said indicating Jeff, "she's a slut, so if she hits on you just ignore her. And this is Shannon; get it he already had a girls name so it didn't need to be changed! Anyway, she acts like a prude, but at heart she's a total fox."

Shannon blushed.

Candy smiled up at Matt. He sighed in acceptance. "I'm taking a shower." He turned and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Candy," Shannon said.

She turned around just as Shannon and Jeff lunged at her, tackling her to the floor.

---

"Shannon, come on," Candy shouted as she pounded on the bathroom door.

"I'm not putting it on," Shannon replied from the other side of the door.

"You have to, you lost the bet. Now don't be a sore loser."

Shannon didn't reply.

"If you don't come out, I'm coming in."

Shannon still didn't reply, so Candy barged into the bathroom. Shannon was in the middle of the bathroom stripped down to his boxers.

"Ahh," Candy turned around and covered her eyes, "put something on."

"I can't, _you took all my clothes_."

"Oh, right," Candy turned back around, dropping her hand.

Shannon's eyes raked over Candy, drinking in the sight of her creamy white skin that was bared except for the small parts her bikini covered.

Candy noticed when Shannon looked her up and down. She shivered and got goose bumps on her arms. Shannon was beside her in the next second.

"You're cold," he said, rubbing his hands against her arms.

Subconsciously, Candy brought her hands up and rested them on Shannon's bare chest. She looked up into his eyes. Shannon tilted his head down and their lips met lightly. Their first kiss had been harsh and powerful. This one was softer, gentler. Candy and Shannon melted together. Shannon's arms wrapped around Candy, holding her to him. She tangled her hands into his hair, loving the feel of his skin against hers. Shannon pressed her up against the door and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his hands so that one was on her hip and the other held her thigh. Candy felt him grow between her legs, and gasped. Shannon broke his lips off hers and trailed them down her neck and jaw line. Candy's head rolled back.

Shannon pulled away from her. Candy's feet hit the floor, as he turned away from her.

"I shouldn't have…" Shannon was cut off by Candy, who had grabbed him by shoulders and turned him to face her.

"Stop," she said, "you can't just run away every time we kiss. I swear to god you're driving me crazy." She then pulled him to her and they kissed again.

Shannon pulled away again, "I really shouldn't have. We shouldn't have. It's wrong."

Candy's eyes iced over, "fine," she stormed to the bathroom door. As she was leaving, she said over her shoulder, "I'll see you at the pool…after you put the bikini on." She slammed the door behind her.

---

**Please reply about your feelings towards Jeff and Shannon having to wear drag. If nobody likes it I'll just fast forward through the week, but if people are liking it well…let's just say I have an awesome plan for the last day of the bet. Anyway, just let me know what you think.**


	15. I Need Time

**Lalalalala, please read and reply blah blah blah, so on and so forth.**

---

Shannon stared at himself in the mirror. He sighed looking down at the tiny piece of material that covered his… Well, let's just say kissing Candy hadn't helped. He shouldn't have kissed Candy. But, he had had to, he needed to know if it was as good as he remembered their first kiss to be. It was. It was passionate and fiery, sweet and smooth. And yet, it was wrong. He grabbed a towel from the cabinet and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out on Matt's deck. Only Jeff and Matt were in the pool. Shannon walked down the steps of the deck and jumped into the pool, letting the water wash over him as he plunged beneath the surface.

---

Candy lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Frustrated she brought her hands to her face and they came away wet. She was crying. Candy hated when she cried, and now here she was crying over a stupid boy. A stupid boy with stupid green eyes and stupid lips and stupid arms. A stupid boy with stupid tattoos. A stupid boy who opened up things in her soul that made her share secrets she hadn't even known she was keeping.

"Gahh," Candy sat up, throwing a pillow at the wall.

Candy wondered for the hundredth time if maybe she had taken things too far. The boys had spent the week in front of the TV. Candy had decided she wasn't going to let the two be poor sports, she won and was going to flaunt it to the best of her ability. However, she was going to have to squeeze all of her fun into one day. She'd started the day off by forcing them to go swimming. She'd enjoyed the looks on their faces when she showed them the bikinis they had to wear. But, she wasn't currently enjoying the fruits of her labors.

She headed downstairs checking on the food as she walked through the kitchen. She slipped out the sliding doors and took off at a run. Jeff heard my war cry and turned around just as she leapt into the pool, performing a diving crossbody on Jeff.

Candy sputtered up to the surface. Jeff emerged next to her. Candy giggled.

"What," Jeff asked.

"Your top."

Jeff feinted embarrassment, covering his chest and turning around.

"Oh my god," Jeff whined in a girly impression, "put it back on for me!"

"At least you're having fun with this," Candy said as she tied the suit back on.

"Why not? I have to do it. No regrets, right?"

"Right," Candy nodded swimming over and climbing onto a raft. "No regrets," she thought to herself.

---

Candy stirred the tomatoe sauce for a little bit and then put the lid on. She pulled the apron over her head. Candy headed upstairs into her room to change for tonight. Candy jumped when she saw Shannon sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here," she asked, crossing to her closet and pulling out a dress.

"A dare."

"What?"

"Any dare you want, you dare me. I do it and me and Jeff are free of the bet."

"Shannon?"

For the first time, he looked up and Candy and him locked eyes.

"Shannon…" Candy crossed the floor and sat beside him on the bed, "if I had known it upset you this much…I would never have…"

"It's not that," Shannon said cutting her off, "I…I'm messed up inside right now and I don't know what to do. I feel this pull inside me that draws me to you and every fiber of my being is telling me to let it. But…"

"What?"

"There are just so many things in the way. You're my best friends' sister and you're fourteen years younger than me. I just need time to clear my head and think."

"Okay."

"Seriously," Shannon asked, surprised.

"Yes, I like you a lot and I'm willing to take the risk and try to see if things could ever work out between us. But, you need to be sure you want to try it too. So take the time, but know that I won't wait forever."

Shannon nodded his head and Candy got up heading for the door.

"So what's the dare," Shannon asked quietly.

As Candy was closing the door behind her, she turned around looking right into Shannon's green eyes, "make the right choice."

---

Candy walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to Jeff and Matt.

"The bet's off."

"Thank god," Matt mumbled under his breath.

"Yea," Jeff said, "I mean I can get into it just as much as the next guy and I won't back down. But what you had for tonight? That's just wicked evil man. Must be from your mom's side."

"Seriously," Matt joined in, "evening gowns and like every single superstar in the WWE coming over for dinner. How do you come up with that stuff?"

"It's a gift," Candy said, reaching over and grabbing the remote out of Matt's hand.

"So what made you change your mind, your supreme evilness?"

"I saw the cocktail dress Shannon was planning on wearing," Candy joked, "decided it wasn't worth it."

"Ohh, this means I can wear my new suit. It's still formal dress right," Jeff asked.

"Yeaaaaa, but why are you so worked up over a suit?"

"Heeheehee," Jeff laughed, "you'll see."

"So, why exactly is it still 'formal'," Matt asked using air quotes, "the bet's off. You might as well just let everyone relax and be themselves."

Candy pouted, "But dressing up is so much more fun."

---

Candy tried not to burst out laughing, when she opened the door for Jeff and his girlfriend Beth.

"Where the hell did you find a neon green suit?"

"I got my connections," Jeff laughed, "costume lady made it for the 2012 Hall of Fame ceremony. I wanted to try it out before hand."

"Come in," Candy said, ushering them inside.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Beth said, giving Candy a hug.

"You too," Candy said, sincerely.

Candy ushers them into the living room, playing hostess for the night.

She left them to mingle with the other WWE Superstars and their dates. She checked to make sure everything was ready one last time and then returned to announce that dinner was ready.

After the huge Italian feast, which Candy had made from scratch, everyone separated into their own little groups throughout the house and backyard. Candy was mingling in the front hall, when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Shannon standing in the shadows.

"What…" Candy was cut off before she could finish, because Shannon grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside, closing the door.

"I'm going away for a little while to think, but I had to see you first before I left."

"Shannon…"

"No, this is something I need to say as your friend because I don't think anyone else will. You need to truly get over your fears. You need to come to terms with that night and stop acting like it didn't affect you."

"Why do you make it out to be such a bad thing," Candy asked, suddenly angry at Shannon for bringing up the whole business with the tattoo.

"Because it messed with your mind that makes it a bad thing."

"You mess with my mind. Does that make you a bad thing?"

Shannon recoiled as if she'd slapped him. Then sighed admitting to himself that she was right.

"I don't want to hurt you. Just give me a little time," Shannon turned to leave, "I'm here for you Candy, if you need anything just call me."

Shannon climbed in his car and drove off. Candy leaned against the porch and whispered, "Hurry back to me," before heading back inside.

---

**So, finally! Sorry it took so long to write this, I got like half way through and then stopped for a break and wrote some one-shots. Please review this and I'd love it if people also read some of the one-shots! My favorites are Camera Girl and The Real Me, a Randy Orton/OC and The Miz/OC, respectively. **


	16. Fanmail

**Hey so just warning you now, this chapter might be really depressing. I'm not sure yet, cuz I write the opening A/N before I write the chapter. Also, I'm listening to kinda sad music ******** Please read and review! Also, I have recently written some one-shots if you want to check those out too!**

**---**

"Come on," Matt said, shaking her leg, "You gotta get up!"

Candy curled deeper into a ball under the covers.

"Candy, I'm all for sleeping in but this is ridiculous. You can't just mope around in bed for three days straight. Tell me what happened. You were fine at the party, did something happen? Oh my god, did Randy do something? I swear to god I'll kill that bastard! We shouldn't have invited him; he's not to be trusted…" Matt stood up and started ranting.

Candy tuned him out as she pulled the pillow over her head.

"I'm getting Jeff, and we're gonna kick his ass," Matt said only half joking, "Just promise me you won't kill yourself while I'm gone."

Candy lay in the bed, buried under the covers in a semi-conscious state. Soon, Matt returned with Jeff.

"You try and talk some sense into her. I can't figure her out and she won't talk to me. I'm gonna go make her some hot lemonade; she drinks the stuff like crazy. Well, that and kool-aid," Matt headed out the bedroom door and went downstairs.

Jeff sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna assume you don't wanna talk," when Jeff didn't receive an answer he continued on, "bad things happen, Candy. I'd probably know that better than anyone else who could come in here and bug you. I went through some pretty rough periods in my life. They sucked ass and I didn't think my life would ever get better. But it did, because even though most people don't want to admit it, life is kinda balanced. Good and bad things happen. Sometimes the bad things seem so bad to us that you feel like you can't go on and that it's easier to give up. But you gotta learn to have some patience. Cuz there are good things too. And just like the bad things can be really bad, the good things can be really good. I haven't known you for long, Candy, but I feel like we have bonded over this short period of time. And from what I've seen of you Candy, you're a fighter. You don't give up easy. You're more like Matt in that. He fought and struggled to get what he wanted and he didn't let anything get in his way. They told him he had to lose matches to big, out-of-shape guys that he knew in real life he could take, but he did it. They told him you gotta hit your kid brother in the face with a chair, and he did it. Not because he enjoyed it or wanted to or was being a push over. But because to achieve his dreams that's what he had to do. And I know you have dreams too. And lying in bed isn't going to accomplish them. So whatever is getting you down, well you have two options, accept it or fight it. But layin' in bed ain't an option and the longer you waste the harder it's gonna be when you fight it. Cuz, yea, you are gonna fight it, whatever it is."

Jeff stood up and kissed Candy on the forehead, before leaving the room.

---

Candy headed down the stairs, freshly showered, with fresh clothes, and a fresh new attitude. She found Matt in the kitchen.

"Wasn't Jeff here," Candy asked, wondering if she had hallucinated the whole thing.

"Yea, he went back home to work on his art. Said something about suddenly being inspired."

"That's cool. What do you wanna do?"

Matt blushed, "Not to leave you hanging, being recently recovered and all, but, ahh, Melina has the day off so we were gonna spend it together."

"I totally get it. What are you gonna do?"

Matt blushed even more and mumbled something under his breath.

"Excuse me, I can't hear you. You're gonna have to speak up."

"I'm surprising her with a picnic."

Candy started gushing, "Oh, that is soooo romantic!"

Matt packed up the picnic basket, while Candy sat eating her breakfast.

"So, while you're gone I might need to go places…"

"I'm not leaving you with the Porsche."

"Oh, come on Matt!"

"No, you wanna go anywhere you'll just have to walk. Besides there's plenty to do here, arcade games, you can go swimming, play pool, read through fan mail."

"What," Candy asked, her head popping up.

Matt smiled. He walked to the garage and came back with a giant mail sack.

"A guy came by this morning," Matt explained.

Candy dived right into the bag, "Oh, my, god. Is this all for me?"

"Yep."

"This is so…totally…awesomely…cool," Candy said, at a loss for real words.

"So you won't have a problem staying here?"

Candy shook her head, "This is like Christmas, my birthday, Halloween, and Wrestlemania all rolled into one."

Matt couldn't help but grin at his younger sister's delight.

She hefted up the bag and carried it into the living room. She set the bag on the floor and plopped down next to it. She grabbed the first letter and started reading.

Hours later and she wasn't even half way through the bag. She got up to get some kool-aid and realized Matt had left without her even noticing. She went back into the living room and gazed at all the letters she had already gone through. The writers were completely diverse, men, women, young, old, people who had been watching forever, and those who had only started recently.

The letters made her glow and feel good about herself. There were letters of encouragement for her future, letters telling of how she had inspired others, letters of congratulations. Candy couldn't believe this many people actually took notice of her and liked her. She had been afraid of the fangirls, but all the letters from them had been kind. Some exclaiming about their happiness and excitement for the 'Extreme Family'. They were all glad that a woman was finally getting boosted to Superstar level, which hadn't really happened since Lita.

Candy spent the afternoon going through the rest of the mail. At the bottom of the bag were a stack of thick cardboard envelopes. She wondered why someone would use these to send a letter. She opened the first one pulling out a drawing and realized people used them to send fanart. Candy poured over the pictures, amazed at these peoples' abilities and the fact that they had obviously taken a lot of time to draw something for her.

There was one of her doing a moonsault, one of her leaping over the top rope, into the ring. A couple promo shots of her, a drawing of Matt, Jeff, and her, which were really amazing because those had to have been drawn from scratch since they hadn't done any photo shoots together yet.

Candy decided she needed to get these framed, like Matt had done downstairs with some of his favorites. But then stopped herself and wondered where she would hang them. She couldn't really hang them from the walls in the guest bedroom. She was just staying with Matt for the month until their vacation was over. Then they'd be back on the road and Candy couldn't bring them with her. She suddenly realized she had no real place to call home.

She'd known that going into wrestling; she'd willingly sold her apartment. But now, she wondered what she was supposed to do with stuff she wanted to keep but couldn't take with her without fear of damaging it. She slid the pictures back into their respective envelopes and hauled the mail up to the guest bedroom. She looked around her temporary bedroom and recalled Jeff's words form earlier. Accept or fight.

Candy decided that when Matt got back, she'd ask if she could move in more permanently or if he knew anywhere she could make her home. Because after only a few short weeks, Candy had decided that North Carolina was her home. Sure, she'd be a Chicago girl at heart, but her home was where her family was. She loved her mom, but they really didn't get along that well and sometimes her mom's Bipolar Disorder was just too much for Candy to handle. Candy wanted to be with her brothers and that meant living in North Carolina, which wasn't exactly a bad thing.

Candy figured she should call her mom and inform her of Candy's decision to live in Carolina. She'd also have to talk with her mom about the discovery of her father. She'd been putting it off, but realized she could avoid her no longer.

Candy sighed picking her cell phone up and flopping onto the bed. She scrolled through her contacts and clicked the call button as she reached Mom.

Her mom answered on the second ring.

"Oh, Candy," her mom broke off into hysterical sobs. This is what Candy had been afraid of.

"Mom, Mom it's alright. Everything is fine. I'm fine. You're fine. We're all fine. Just relax." Candy didn't have the patience to take her mother's disorder seriously. So, she ignored her mother's sobs and just said what she needed to say. "Mom, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not gonna go to Chicago during my time off. I decided I'm gonna move to Carolina and live near Matt and Jeff. I just wanted you to know, so please calm down." Candy sighed, "I'm gonna go now, bye Mom." Candy tossed her cell onto the mattress next to her.

She knew her mom hadn't heard a word she said, but she'd done her daughterly duty and Candy really couldn't work up the will to care. Her anger at her mom for keeping the truth about who her father was a secret was finally seeping out.

Candy went down to the basement and played arcade games. Once she was satisfied she had beat all of P.O.P.'s, whoever that was, high scores, she popped a movie into the DVD player and curled up onto the couch. She got bored with that after awhile, so she plugged her iPod into Matt's speaker system and put it on shuffle. She cranked the volume all the way up and ran upstairs to change into workout clothes. She focused on her workout, burning away all her frustrations with the world.

---

Matt was walking down the hallway, when he heard Candy's classic ringtone, 'I Want Candy' by Bow Wow Wow. She wasn't in her room, so he scooped the phone off her bed answering it.

"Hello," he said.

"Is this Candrima Vachon," an official sounding voice asked.

"One moment, let me find her."

Matt checked in the hallway and found Candy exiting the bathroom in a towel, having just finished taking a shower.

"Hey, it's for you," he said, passing her the phone.

Candy answered it, "Hello?"

Matt couldn't hear what the man was saying, but suddenly Candy's face turned ashen and she collapsed to her knees.

"Oh my god," Candy said as the phone slipped from her hand.

Matt picked it up quickly, saying, "One moment." He rushed to Candy's side. "What is it?"

"My Mom, my Mom's dead, I killed my Mom."

---

**Gahh! Like I said, slightly depressing! Please review! Can you guess who P.O.P. is? It's a slight thing that really has no point, but I thought it'd be fun and I might do more with it later.**


	17. Chicago

**Hey, so I'm freaking out because I checked my e-mail this morning and nearly fell out of my seat when I looked at all the messages from fanfiction about people reviewing, adding alerts and favorites! I then went and checked my traffic and it was through the roof. It means so much to me that people are reading and enjoying my work! It also helps that I'm churning the stuff out this weekend! So far 4 oneshots and two chapters, just on Friday night and Saturday.**

**---**

"I killed my mom," Candy sat rocking back in forth on the couch, repeating that phrase over and over, "I killed my mom."

"Shhh, girl, you did no such thing. Your mama did this to herself," Jeff said, comforting her, his southern drawl slipping through.

Matt stood in the kitchen, talking quietly into the phone. He hung up, walking into the living room.

"The next flight leaves in an hour and I was able to get us on it. I called a taxi service and they should be here soon. I'm gonna go upstairs and throw some things together for us, okay Candy? Jeff, I'll just throw in some stuff you've left here."

Jeff nodded his head, "that'd be fine."

Jeff just sat there, holding Candy unsure of exactly what to say.

Matt came down with the bags, as the taxi pulled into the driveway.

Matt and Jeff walked on either side of Candy, supporting her to the car. They slid into the backseat, still with Candy in between them. They rode in silence to the airport, where they got on the airplane and continuing their silence flew to Chicago.

They were met at the airport by two grim faced police officers.

"We are so sorry for your loss," one of the officers said, as he took their bags and escorted them to a squad car parked out front.

Matt and Jeff thanked him as Candy just stood there, blankly staring into the distance.

When they reached the police station, they were taken into a back room and seated at the table. A few moments later a man entered.

"I'm Detective Jeremy Brown. You're Candrima Vachon? Gertrude Vachon's next of kin."

Candy just sat there.

Matt spoke up for her, "Yes, can you please just tell us what happened?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I can understand how difficult this must be for you," the detective paused, "Ms. Vachon's housekeeper found her. She was lying on her bed, having bled out from slitting her wrists. There was also an empty pill bottle on the nightstand. I know you just learned of this, but please if you have any idea why she might have done this."

"Cuz of me, it's my fault I upset her," Candy said, her eyes finally coming to focus.

Matt and Jeff misunderstood.

"Candy, this can't possibly be because of you. Your mother must have known for weeks that you had found out…" Jeff was cut off by Detective Brown.

"Found out what?"

Matt answered, "Candy recently learned who her birth father was."

"And what makes you think her mother knew she had learned of his identity."

Jeff sighed, "because it was announced on TV, in front of thousands of fans live and at home."

"Like some Jerry Springer show," Brown asked obviously confused.

"No," Candy said, finally getting into the conversation, "the WWE. We're all wrestlers and so was my mom back in the day. It was the only thing she watched anymore. But that's not why it's my fault."

"Candy, again, this isn't your fault," Jeff said.

"Ohh, but it is. Earlier today I called my mom to tell her I wasn't coming back home. That Chicago wasn't my home anymore, Carolina was. I didn't even listen for her reaction or try and explain it. I just hung up. She was sobbing and I knew how she could get. I just couldn't make myself care. And now she's dead because of me."

Brown spoke up, "Candy, a normal person wouldn't kill themselves just because their child has grown up…"

"My mom wasn't normal, Detective Brown. She suffered from severe bipolar disorder and I knew that, but I just left her to kill herself."

"Candy, please…" Jeff begged.

"He's right," Detective Brown said, standing up, "Not be harsh, but your mother killed herself. I've seen this a thousand times before and you can't blame yourself for your mother's decisions. Don't hate yourself, and don't hate her. It can't be undone, so accept the fact that she's gone and has moved on to a better place for her. The world is harsh for people with bipolar disorder, even with medication they're never really themselves. Now your mother can be free."

---

Candy lay in her hotel room, listening through the adjoining door to see if Matt and Jeff had really left. They'd spent the whole morning comforting her and helping her make the funeral arrangements. Candy had just sat there, letting Matt take over. Finally she had asked them for some time alone.

When she was sure they were gone, she grabbed her cell phone, pausing before squeezing her eyes closed and hitting send.

"Hey, you got Shannon. Can't answer the phone, so leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Beep.

"Shannon, it's me. Candy. You said to call if I need anything, and I'm in Chicago staying at the Sheridan, room 256 and I really need you," Candy said, tears streaming down her face, "please, I know you need time to think, but please. Right now…just please."

Candy clicked off her cell and curled into a ball on the bed. She let loose the torment of tears, sobbing at the gut wrenching pain inside her. Holding herself as she struggled to breath. She fought to her feet, bent over with the feeling of her heart being torn to pieces at the loss of her mother and Shannon.

She stumbled into the bathroom, unable to see through the tears in her eyes. She fumbled with the knob, turning the shower on. Candy sat fully clothed in the tub, the water pouring over her as she shook.

---

"What the…" Jeff turned around and then shook his head.

"What," Matt asked from the other side of the couch in the lobby. They had been sitting there for almost an hour, giving Candy some time to herself.

"I just…nothing. I thought I saw someone we know."

**---**

**Hope you like! I know it's really short, but that's where I thought the chapter should end. Actually, I thought it should end with the shower scene but the chapter was just so sad, I decided to add one itty bitty happy part. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I want to thank so many people for giving me the will and determination to keep writing! First of all, anyone who has clicked on this story and read it! I have to admit I'm kinda a Story Traffic fanatic, it's the first and last thing I do when I'm on fanfiction! The fact that the numbers keep going up means so much to me, Thank you!**

**Then all the people who take the time to review **_**Light of the Moon**_**! awprncss4386, raevynskyye, Krista Hardy, and katiedid90 the fact that you keep reviewing constantly makes me so happy! Keep it up!**

**I want to thank**

**cameronchick**

**Krista Hardy**

**katiedid90**

**brokenheart8720**

**TinkerBell658**

**awprncss4386**

**for adding this to their story alerts!**

**I also want to thank**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life**

**Krista Hardy**

**For adding me to their author alerts!**

**Thanks to katiedid90 for adding this to her favorite stories!**

**Then as you probably know cuz I can't stop talking about them, I just recently wrote some oneshots and I wanted to thank CenaCandiceFan4Life for reviewing every single one of them!!!**

**I want to thank babygurl1944 and Heel Princess for reviewing Camera Girl which is a Randy Orton/OC story.**

**I want to thank THE Cara Mascara for reviewing Mile High Club, which is a The Brian Kendrick/OC story, and for giving suggestions of who'd she like to see a oneshot written about!**

**I also wrote a Miz/OC oneshot and a R-Truth/OC oneshot, if any of them sound interesting feel free to go to my profile and check them out!**


	18. Savior

**I'm sick, so I get to stay home from school and write…a lot! Anyway, please please please review! Besides that, enjoy!**

**---**

The water had long since turned cold. Candy, however, didn't notice. She had tuned out the outside world. Completely cut off from the freezing temperature of the water, the sound of it pounding down around her soaking through her clothes. Candy just shook, all the tears finally having left her, reducing her to a shaking wet blob.

She didn't notice the sounds of yelling coming from the hallway, the smashing of a door being bashed open. She didn't notice as warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her out of the shower. She didn't notice the beautifully tattooed body attached to those arms while they carried her to the bed. She didn't notice that those arms cradled her and comforted her. She didn't note the obvious worry written across his face, as he soothed her. She didn't make the connection that he stayed with her, not questioning her, just holding her even though he didn't know what was wrong.

She just shook, and when the shaking was over she looked up into the face of the man she hadn't noticed. The face of the man she always noticed. And she tried so hard to not break down again.

"Shannon," she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, afraid to let go and pull back just to find that it was all a dream

"I'm here," he said, holding onto her just as hard as she held onto him, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving you, not ever again."

"Oh, but Shannon, you wanted time to think. I was gonna give you time to think," Candy said, starting to pull away.

Shannon grasped her, not letting her go. "I don't need time to think. I tried that and it didn't work. I missed you and couldn't stop thinking about you. Where you were, what you were doing. Then I got your voicemail and you were so sad and I got so scared that something was wrong and I was never going to get to see you again."

"How'd you get here so fast," Candy asked, sniffling.

"When I took off, I just drove, not having anywhere in mind. I ended up in Chicago, set myself up in a Motel 6. I basically vegged and went site-seeing. Every where I went though, I saw your face. Enough about me, you're still shivering wet and I don't know who I need to beat the living shit out of for making you sad."

Shannon handed her a bath robe and turned around covering his eyes with one hand.

"Why can't I just change in the bathroom," Candy asked as she stripped out of her clothes.

"Ha, you're funny," Shannon said sarcastically, "like I'm ever letting you alone again. How many days was I gone before you ended up alone in some town, a deranged mess?"

"I'm not alone," Candy protested, throwing her wet clothes at Shannon's head.

"Really? You sure move on quick Candy Vachon. Should I scram, so as not to run into your boy-toy and make things awkward for you," Shannon joked.

"Stop it, Matt and Jeff are with me, you pervert. And if you're trying to do the whole parental full name, guilt trip thing, it'd help if you used my full name."

"Fine," Shannon said, rolling his eyes, "You sure move on quick Candy Hardy Vachon."

Candy laughed, "close, but that's not my full name. You didn't think my mom actually named me Candy, did you? It's such a stripper name."

"Wait, so there's actually a name that Candy is short for," Shannon asked, sitting next to Candy on the bed and taking her hand in his.

"Yea, I can't believe you didn't know. Candrima, it's Sanskrit for Light of the Moon. My mom was Gertrude 'Luna' Vachon and I'm her little guiding light, or I was…" Candy trailed off.

"Candy, what is it?"

"I…my mom…my mom killed herself and I think it's my fault," Candy said, barely audible.

"Oh, Candy come here. I'm so sorry," Shannon said hugging her and kissing the top of her head. He pulled back and held Candy's chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes, "You are one of the sweetest people I know, if anything you kept her going for as long as she did. You can't try and understand why she did this. You can only know that she loved you."

Candy nodded her head and they sat there in silence, absorbing each other.

"Hey Shannon," Candy finally asked, unable to hold back her curiosity any longer.

"Yea, babe?"

"How did you get into my hotel room?"

Shannon paused, whistling and looking anywhere but at Candy.

"You didn't?!"

"What? You weren't answering the door and from your voicemail I didn't know if you were all right and I couldn't very well wait for someone to open it for me," Shannon explained, frantically.

"Oh my god, Shannon," Candy said. She walked through the sliding door that separated the room into two halves, "you broke down the door," she groaned.

Shannon approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. "You aren't mad, are you," Shannon whispered into her ear.

"I'm not mad; I'm just not paying for it."

Shannon chuckled and Candy felt his body reverberate with his laughter.

"It's not that funny," Candy managed between laughs, "how am I supposed to explain that to Matt and Jeff? They don't even know you're here."

"Why don't we worry about that later," Shannon said, nuzzling her neck.

"Then what should we worry about now," Candy asked, turning herself in Shannon's arms. She coiled her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"Well," Shannon said, playing it up, "my shoulder really hurts from slamming into that door."

"Oh, poor baby, let Nurse Candy take a look at that."

They slipped back into the bedroom, kicking the door closed. Shannon pealed his shirt off, over his head. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Candy walked over to him, still in the bath robe. She straddled his waist and knocked the backwards baseball cap off his head, running her hands through his hair. Shannon placed two hands firmly on her back and pulled her into him for a kiss.

Shannon's warm, soft mouth pressed against hers. Shannon used his tongue to push apart her lips and delved inside, tasting her. Candy moaned into his mouth and Shannon pushed the robe off her shoulders. Her nipples were already hardened and he took one in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. One hand held her waist, while the other groped her free breast. He switched off, moving his mouth to the other, swirling his tongue around the nipple and kissing all over it. His fingers pinched and rolled her nipple. She arched her back, grinding her hips against him.

"What the hell?!"

Candy stumbled off Shannon and stood, pulling the bathrobe back up. She turned around and saw Matt and Jeff standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god," Candy said, completely horrified.

Shannon stood up, protecting Candy, unsure of what Matt and Jeff's reactions would be.

"That's our little sister, you creep," Matt shouted.

As adorable as ever, Jeff said, "See, I knew I saw Shannon earlier." Matt elbowed him in the ribs, "I mean, ahhh, grrr what he said."

Matt glared at Jeff.

"Don't look at me, I saw this coming. It's not my fault you're oblivious."

"What," all three asked.

Jeff just shrugged his shoulders, "have fun with the lecture, you two lovebirds. I'm going to get some food."

Matt stared at Jeff, as he left. He turned back around, giving Shannon the death glare.

"Sit. Now. Both of you."

They obeyed immediately. Matt paced back and forth.

"I don't know what to say. I really don't know what to say. Actually, wait, yes I do…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Umm…we weren't thinking," Candy offered helpfully.

Shannon nudged her lightly and mouthed, "That hasn't worked since fifth grade."

Matt knelt in front of Candy, "of course you weren't thinking," pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "you sweet little girl, this is such a hard time for you and Shannon just came in here taking advantage of you."

"Matt," Shannon groaned.

"And you," Matt said, directing his attention to Shannon, "robbing the cradle. I could kill you; actually I think I still might. She's my sister and you're my best friend. You're supposed to have my back, not be stabbing me in it."

"Matt, you're overreacting," Shannon said, trying to calm him down.

"No, me overreacting is punching you in the face. This is me reacting just enough."

"Matt, please," Candy cut in, "I…I really like Shannon, and he likes me too. Please, just, it's not what you think it is."

"He says he likes you, but men will…"

"Matt, he wore a bikini for me. He ran through a freakin' door for me. I'm pretty sure he likes me and besides it's my decision to believe him, not yours. No matter how much I appreciate you looking out for me, you gotta remember that."

---

**Ahhh!!! X es happy!!! Please review! So, yes this chapter was a little raunchy and I just want to warn that it's going to get worse before it gets better. You heard me, Shannon and Candy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…**

**But, it's not like a have a problem with it. Oooh, and I think I'm gonna add a bit where they actually kiss in a tree.**

**Please review!**


	19. Fangirls

**Hi ho! Still sick, still in bed writing! I just ate an entire carton of sherbet and now I'm ready to go! Orange and Lime go so good together.**

**---**

"Do I look like I own black," Shannon asked exasperated.

"Yes," Candy replied, sweetly.

Shannon and Candy were driving back from the Motel 6, where they had picked up Shannon's stuff. Matt was sitting in the back seat, refusing to leave the two alone. They had finally convinced him to lay off Shannon, but Matt was still in major big brother mode.

"Okay, well I have some black," Shannon quickly covered his mistake, "but not funeral appropriate black."

"Ooooo, you say it like that, I don't think I have funeral black either," Candy gasped, "this means we get to go shopping!"

"You're such a girl," Shannon laughed.

"I am not, I just really like shopping. Anyone who says they don't just hasn't done it right."

"Okayy."

"Hey, Matty," Candy asked turning around, "Can I borrow your credit card?"

"Sure, sweety," he said, "as soon as you break up with Shannon."

"That's mean! Besides, you need black too. Come in, it'll be fun. We'll pick up Jeff and right outside the city is this great mall."

Matt just sat back in his seat not saying anything.

Candy called Jeff and told him to be at the hotel, ready to be picked up.

As she clicked off the phone, Shannon took her hand squeezing it.

"Hey, no PDA," Matt yelled from the backseat.

"Matt, holding hands is not PDA," Shannon said, rolling his eyes.

"It is in my book, vulture. Let her hand go."

Shannon reluctantly let go of her hand and they sat there in silence.

"Why are you always asking for my card anyway," Matt asked, leaning forward.

"I'm not allowed one of my own," Candy admitted slowly.

"Not allowed one by who?"

"Lot's of people. Mainly my mom. At one point she gave me one, but only for emergencies."

"And let me guess, you didn't listen to her," Matt said.

"No, I did," Candy defended herself, "just this one time there was this _really_ big emergency, but according to her it wasn't one."

"What was it," Shannon asked amused.

Candy mumbled something under her breath.

"What? I'm sorry we couldn't hear you," Matt said.

"There was a sale," Candy gritted out.

Shannon and Matt broke out laughing.

"Oh, shut up, you two. I liked it better when you were fighting. I'm not that materialistic. It was at a bookstore. I do like to read, you know."

"We're sorry," Shannon said, still laughing and wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yea, how much did you spend," Matt asked.

Candy mumbled.

"Dear, you really need to stop this mumbling business," Shannon said.

"I said a bit over six-hundred."

"Oh my god, how the hell do you spend that much money on books?"

"Some people have a drug or stripper problem, I have a book problem."

"How come I've never seen all these books," Matt asked.

"They're in a storage facility here in Chicago."

Candy sat there her arms crossed over her chest.

"Will you guys stop laughing," she snapped.

Shannon pulled in front of the hotel and Jeff climbed into the backseat next to Matt.

"What's so funny," he asked, looking at Matt and Shannon who had tears running down their faces they were laughing so hard.

"Nothing," Candy said, before they could respond, "Shannon switch seats with me."

"Huh," he asked.

"Slid over here, so I can climb over you," Candy explained slowly.

"But, why?"

Candy rolled her eyes, "you're definitely here for your looks. You'd never find the mall I want to go to. You passed the turn off street like eight times."

Shannon sighed and let Candy take the wheel.

"So where are we going," Jeff asked, leaning forward and resting his arms along the back of the front seat.

"Woodfield Mall, best place to go shopping."

---

Shannon and Candy stood outside the Disney travel store. She had dragged him over to show him the holographic golf ball that flew out the window, but they had ended up making out.

"Get a room," someone shouted.

Shannon and Candy broke apart. She looked up at him smiling, her arms wrapped around his middle.

"You are so beautiful," he said, running his fingers down her cheek.

"Come on," she said, playfully, grabbing his hands and tugging him through the mall, "I wanna show you one of my favorite stores."

They strolled through the mall. Candy had one arm wrapped around Shannon's waist, while Shannon had an arm slung over her shoulder, the other one holding the bags.

She pulled him into the store, that was somewhat tucked away beneath one of the many stairways that doted the mall.

"What is this place," Shannon asked stopping dead in the entrance.

"It's Spencers," Candy explained, spinning away from him and holding out her arms, "home of anything and everything having to do with drugs, alcohol, and sex."

They spent the next half hour playing with the stuff in the shop. The laughed over the penis pops, read through all the dirty cards, messed around with the black lights and static electricity balls. Shannon was trying on different hats, when Candy's cell phone rang.

"Hello," she asked, flipping it open.

"Where are you?"

"Jeff, I can barely hear you. Why are you whispering?"

"We've been spotted."

"What are you talking about? Spotted by who?"

Jeff paused, "fangirls."

"Jeff," Candy laughed, "so what, sign a couple autographs and they'll leave you alone."

"I don't think you understand. I said fangirls, hordes of them. More are showing up by the minute. Besides, we're supposed to be out with concussions or cracked skulls or something. Most people know that it's not all real, but they expect us to keep up the façade."

"Fine, can you find your way out of the mall?"

"I don't think so, let me ask Matt."

Candy heard voices on the other end and then Jeff talked into the phone again.

"Yeaaaa, this place is biggg. We don't know where we are."

"What do you see around you?"

"Ummm, toilets?"

"Jeff," Candy groaned.

"What? We're not leaving the bathroom until we have a clear exit strategy."

"Do you remember what you saw going in?"

Candy waited while Jeff and Matt conferred.

"We might have seen clothes…"

"Oh my god, I'm gonna kill you. Stay where you are and we'll come and find you."

Candy clicked off her phone and turned to Shannon.

"What," Shannon asked.

"Not only are Matt and Jeff lost, hiding in a bathroom, but they refuse to leave it because they're scared of a bunch of fangirls."

Shannon's face turned ashen.

"Oh my god, why does everyone freak out at the first mention of a fangirl," Candy cried, throwing her hands up in the air, "they're fans for god sake. They appreciate your work and look up to you."

Shannon shook his head, "you don't understand. We love fans. We'd be nothing without them. Of course we have no problem signing autographs and taking pictures. Jeff more than anyone else connects with the fans…under controlled circumstances. There have been times where the fangirls have literally ripped his clothes off. You don't know what the fans are going to do; one person can ruin it for everyone else."

"Alright," Candy said, "I don't know how I'm supposed to find them. There are millions of bathrooms in this place."

"Easy," Shannon said stepping outside the door, "follow the sounds of screaming teenage girls."

They climbed up to the second floor to get a better view.

"How did they get here so fast," Candy asked awed at the sight in front of her. There were literally hordes of women, decked out in Hardy gear, swarming the place.

"I have no idea how they do it, but they're dedicated. You have to give them that."

"Look," Candy said pointing, "I think they're centralized over there, and that might be a group of security guards. Come on."

"Wait a sec," Shannon said, holding her hand and holding her back, "before you go in there, just remember you're on TV too. You'll be just as much a target."

Candy rolled her eyes, "_I'm _not worried, _I _don't have a problem with people who like me. Besides I doubt they'll notice or recognize me. I haven't been on for the past two weeks and I was only on for like a month or two before that."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

They dived into the crowd, slipping past people as they made their way to the front.

It was as if the gates of hell opened up and time slowed down at the same time. Candy lost her hold of Shannon's hand as the mass of people closed in on her and she heard someone cry out, "It's their sister, Candy!"

---

**Ahhh!!! I have to go back to school 2maro which means less story writing happiness********. Okay, so I want to thank loads of people if I double up a thank you, I don't favor that person I'm just trying to make sure I don't leave anyone out. And if I do leave someone out, just PM me and I'll give you a shout out. Cuz I feel really bad when I do that, and I just want everyone to know that I appreciate them. I kno you probably find this annoying and might not have even gotten this far and just skipped to the next chapter, but if you did I want to admit that if it wasn't for you I would have stopped around Chapter 5. I kno that sounds really cheesy, but it's the truth.**

**Thanks to**

**2extremequeen21891**

**katiedid90**

**awprncss4386**

**MyMexicanPrincess**

**WoJo4EVER**

**Krista Hardy**

**For reviewing Light of the Moon, any comments, even jus saying you liked the update, mean a lot and I squeal whenever I see the review counter go up.**

**Thanks to WoJo4EVER and katiedid90 for favorite-ing this story.**

**Thanks to neigereine for adding this to her story alerts.**

**I want to thank**

**Bellaequalsbeautiful**

**THE Cara Mascara**

**Krista Hardy**

**WoJo4EVER**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life**

**For reviewing on any of my one-shots! (and especially CenaCandiceFan4Life who reviewed every single one!) I was really happy when I saw names that I associated with Light of the Moon on the one-shot review boards!**

**Another thanks to CenaCandiceFan4Life for making Punishment one of her favorites, as well it should be, that story was literally written for you. LOL**

**Thanks goes out to**

**Krista Hardy**

**LEAVELOVELOST**

**THE Cara Mascara**

**For adding Costumes to their favorites.**

**And I have to have to have to thank Krista Hardy and WoJo4EVER for adding Costumes to their story alerts even though it was just a one-shot. I might just have to do a follow up, we'll see. I'm not making any promises.**

**Thanks to raevynskyye, THE Cara Mascara, and WoJo4EVER for adding me to their author alerts.**

**Loads of thank you's and air kisses to 2extremequeen21891 and CenaCandiceFan4Life for adding me to their favorite authors!**

**PSAE testing 2maro (actually today since this won't be posted til 2maro)**

***shakes head* lets not think confusing thoughts. Anywho, if you weren't mentioned above, THANK YOU for reading and stay posted for the next chapter!**

**And if you can't wait for more of my delicious writing (wow that sounds really egotistical) check out my one-shots.**

**There's the favorite called **_**Camera Girl**_**, which involves a good Randy Orton and an OC. She's a camera girl (durrr look at the title) and they've been friends for a while. Randy finally makes his move.**

**There's the underdog **_**Stranded**_**, which involves a much underrated North Carolina hottie, R-Truth. Who meets the girl of his dreams, who's also a major fan.**

**Then there is the two contenders vying for second place **_**The Real Me**_** and **_**Mile High Club**_**. **_**The Real Me**_** is about Miz and his valet. She thinks he's an egotistical prick, but can he finally convince her to see the real him? **_**Mile High Club**_** focuses on The Brian Kendrick and is the only one-shot I can find where he isn't portrayed as a total pussy! He meets a flight attendant with a secret agenda of her own.**

**There is also **_**Costumes**_** a Matt Hardy heel story that is slowly fighting its way up the ranks. Matt doesn't like his new costume, the costume girl can't stand Matt. How will Matt react when she voices her opinions?**

**Then last, but definitely not least, is **_**Punishment**_**, Randy may act like the tough guy in ring. But once they're back stage and away from the light of the camera, Rhodes and DiBiase are the ones in control.**

**Yea, yea I know a lot of self-inflation. But I promise I won't do it again.**

**Please review!!!**


	20. Fanboys

**I'm back!!! I'm supposed to be writing a Lit paper that was due well over a month ago, but I didn't want to. I started a new game of Solitaire and decided if I won that game then I could work on the next chapter…let's just say I'm too good at Solitaire for that to have been fair.**

---

Fans poured in on Candy, shoving things at her to be signed, taking pictures, some just reaching out to touch her. Candy struggled to keep up, signing everything that came her way, just trying to keep the girls happy. Things went from bad to worse as a group of frat boy fans made their way over to her.

"Crap," Candy said when she spotted them and the devilish looks on their faces. She tried working her way through the crowd, but was held back by the fans that surrounded her from all sides.

She felt hands wrap around her and pull her against a big, sweaty chest.

"We want some pictures too," a male voice growled into her ear.

She was whipped around into the pack of males. She was passed around. They held her up against their bodies, grabbing parts of her and taking pictures.

"Stop it, get off me," she yelled, struggling against them. But there were too many and they easily subdued her.

One guy yanked her hard to him, kissing her as his friends laughed and took pictures. She pounded her fists against his chest, but he wouldn't let go. She grabbed his shoulders and drove her knee upward, nailing him between the legs. He went down, she tried to run away, but the guys had formed an impenetrable circle around her.

"That wasn't very sweet, Candy," one guy said as he stalked towards her.

Candy looked around helpless; she was completely cut off from the rest of the fans. If only she could get one of them to notice. Candy eyed the men that were closing in around her and decided she was going to kill Jeff and Matt for being wimps. She now understood the whole fans-attacking-thing, but she was pretty sure they didn't have to worry about horny buff guys.

Candy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out slowly, still shooting looks at the men around her, willing them to attack, but hoping they didn't.

"Hello," she said into the phone, trying to hear over the noise around her.

"Candy! Candy where are you," Jeff panicked voice asked over the phone.

"In the crowd of fans, why? Where are you?"

"Security showed up and escorted us out. Is Shannon with you?"

"No…"

"Wait, hold on. I think this is him. Yea, security just brought him out."

Two bulky security guards walked with Shannon over to Jeff and Matt.

Shannon looked around and Jeff saw the panic register on his face.

"Jeff, where's Candy?"

"Still inside. I'm on the phone with her right now."

"Give it to me," Shannon said, pulling the phone out of Jeff's hand.

"Candy? Where are you, baby? Are you alright," Shannon asked into the phone.

"I'm stuck in the crowd of fans and Shannon…"

"Yea, what is it?"

"You were right about the fans."

Shannon stared in horror as he heard Candy's shouts of protests and then the phone click off.

"Wait, Shannon. Where are you going? What did she say," Matt called after Shannon.

But, Shannon didn't hear him as he raced back into the mall, slipping unnoticed past fans and up to the second floor. He looked down from the balcony, searching for Candy. He spotted the tell-tale sign of Candy's pale white skin against her dark hair filled with green and blue streaks. He stared closer and almost fell over the railing when he saw Candy surrounded by a group of men who obviously wanted more than just an autograph.

Shannon flew down the stairs, shoving his way through the crowd. He broke into the circle and threw a punch at the first guy he could get his hands on. He battled his way through, fighting to get to Candy. When he made his way to her, he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Hey Shan," she said, looking up and smiling at him.

Shannon shook his head, "once we are out of here, I'm gonna teach you the proper way to act after having been attacked by a group of angry sexually-driven men. It is sure as hell not smiling."

Candy cocked her head to the side, "and I'm all for that, however you'll have to get us out of here first."

"Come on," Shannon said taking her hand, "and this time, don't let go."

"I didn't let go! You let go. _This _is me letting go," Candy dropped his hand and took off through the crowd, no longer being pleasant to the fans, just forcing her way through.

Shannon laughed at Candy's stubbornness and followed after her. As Candy pushed through the personnel only doors, she was enveloped and lifted into the air by a pair of large, muscular arms.

"Oh, Candy," Matt said, spinning her around.

"I can't…breathe," Candy gasped.

Matt set her down and looked around sheepishly. He blushed at his blatant display of emotion and rubbed his neck. "So, umm, yea, grrr, manliness," Matt said before walking off.

A security guard approached them as they stood in a half circle.

"Are all your people out," he asked in a gruff voice.

Jeff nodded his head, "yea man, sorry about that."

"It's cool. I'm just supposed to ask you to not come back anymore."

"Yeaaaa," Candy said, biting her lip, "I think I'm gonna do all my shopping online from now on."

A tight pack of security guards brought them to the rental car. Candy climbed into the driver seat and drove them back to the hotel. It was dark outside as they took the elevator up to their rooms. They all got off at the second floor and Candy turned the opposite way down the halls, heading towards the room the hotel had relocated her to, while they fixed the door.

"Where do you think you're going," Matt's voice shouted down the hallway.

Candy turned around confused, thinking Matt was talking to her. Shannon was right behind her, with Matt and Jeff fifteen feet away going towards the other end of the hotel.

"I'm going with Candy, where does it look like I'm going?"

"No you're not," Matt said, closing the distance between him and Shannon.

Candy rolled her eyes, "look I'll be in my hotel room when you two get over yourselves. I'm getting really bored of the whole Shannon versus Matt thing. You guys are friends and both very important to me. Matt, I'm dating Shannon, you gotta accept that." Shannon smirked and Matt glared at him. "And Shannon, Matt's my brother, he's going to be protective, you gotta live with that." Matt smirked at Shannon now, while Shannon did the glaring at Matt. "But both of you need to realize that I do exist and have a say in these things. Now, I'm tired, I recently found out my mom is dead, and I was just attacked by fans. I want to go to bed and I'm not putting up with you two bickering. So, Jeff is gonna take the other queen in my room tonight."

Candy turned and walked down the hall to her room.

"What are we supposed to do," Shannon called after her.

"You guys can take the other room. Do each others nails, have a pillow fight, I don't care. But whatever it is, you better not bug me. And mark my words, if it's your fault, Shannon, I will break up with you."

Matt smiled devilishly.

"And if it's your fault, Matt, I promise you, I will marry Shannon."

With that, she stalked into her room. Meanwhile, Jeff had already grabbed his stuff. He brushed past Shannon and Matt.

"Have fun boys," Jeff laughed, following Candy into her room.

---

**So, this took a long as time. HAHAHA. I have people to thank, but I'll do that next chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more now that all three of my papers are done!!!! But then again, my friend just gave me a new series to read, so we'll find out. Hope you enjoy!**


	21. Memories

**Don't know how long it's gonna take me to write this chapter, but hopefully it won't take forever!!! Of course, you will never cuz you'll get this all at once, not sentence by sentence. So, anywho, I'll start writing now!**

**---**

Candy rolled unto her stomach, picking the phone off the receiver.

"Mmmello?"

"This is your nine AM wake up call."

"That's delightful," Candy replied as she hung up.

She groaned, staring at the ceiling, and then pushed herself out of bed. Her feet tangled in the sheets and she thudded as she hit the floor.

"Ahh," she yelled, her arms flailing in the air.

Jeff shot up in bed.

"What," he asked in a dazed, dreamy voice, looking around.

"Go back to sleep, Jeff," Candy said, as she got to her feet, "You're a boy. You get to get ready five minutes before we go."

Jeff nodded, still half asleep, and lay back down.

Candy stumbled into the bathroom, flicking on the lights. Her hand shooting up to cover her eyes as the harsh fluorescent light hit her face. She pushed the door closed behind her with her foot as she reached into the shower, turning the knob. She stripped off her clothes and hopped in. She braced her arm against the wall of the shower and lowered her head, while the steamy water drilled onto her back. The water poured down around her face and Candy closed her eyes.

She let herself go, listening only to the sounds of her breathing. Her mind spun as she was transported back in time to another bathroom. She was sitting in a corner, her knees drawn up to her chest. The nine-year-old Candy's eyes were squeezed shut, her hands pressed firmly against her ears trying to shut out the yelling. Candy could smell the dirt and mold surrounding her. A cockroach crawled across her foot, but Candy maintained her position. She flinched as she heard the shattering of something being broken. She only peeked her eyes open to make sure the lock was in place on the door. Candy shivered, not from the cool winter air that blew through the holes in her second-hand clothes, but from fear.

Fear of a mother who was hugging her one second and yelling at her the next. Fear from her mother's boyfriend, who had beaten her mother so much that he had caused the brain damage that led to her mother's disease. She shivered from the fear that one day that man would be out of jail and would come to get them. The fear that her mother's money from wrestling would forever be tied up in legal cases. Fear she would starve before her mother found another job. The fears on top of the fears on top of the fears weighed down Candy.

More smashing rang out through the apartment as her mother made her way to Candy's secret hiding spot. The young Candy's ears strained and she literally heard the wind shift as her mother drew back her arm.

Candy jumped as she heard pounding on the door. Her eyes popped opened and she realized the water had grown cold. She shut off the shower and hopped out, wrapping a towel around herself.

"What," she snapped when she opened the door.

The shocked and slightly hurt face of Jeff looked back at her.

"Aww, Jeff," Candy sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just…I was…I was just thinking about her and it's hard."

"Hey," Jeff said, smiling lightly, "It's completely cool. Now come on, you wasted all your feminine time taking a shower. You gotta man up, you got like 10 minutes."

"Shit," Candy muttered as she looked at the glowing digits on the alarm clock and realized Jeff wasn't joking.

She padded over to her suitcase, before slapping herself on the forehead. Shannon had carried the bags for her yesterday and she hadn't grabbed her stuff before making her dramatic exit last night. She spun around to ask Jeff to go get them, but he was already locked in the bathroom with the shower running.

Candy groaned. She knew it wasn't smart to walk over to their room in a towel, but she seriously didn't want to put any of her dirty clothes on after having just showered. She bit her lip and then decided she really didn't care. It may be indecent to other people, but she made her living rolling around in a ring, half-naked.

She poked her head out the door, checking both ways. She pulled the door open more and slipped out, gripping the towel to her. She made it to Matt and Shannon's room and knocked on the door with a steady fist.

She heard muttering and cursing, before the door opened.

A groggy Shannon stared with half-closed eyes at her. His eyes opened and she could literally see him wake up as he took in the sight of her. A huge grin broke across his face.

"Hey good-looking, what's cooking," Shannon asked as he leaned against the doorway.

Candy gave him a peck on the cheek as she brushed past him into the room. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness, when Shannon walked up behind her, wrapping his massive tattooed arms around her. The door clicked closed enveloping them in darkness and Candy leaned up against him.

Shannon buried his face in her hair, breathing in the fruity scent of her shampoo. He moaned and held her more tightly.

"I missed you last night," Shannon breathed into her ear.

"Oh yea," Candy asked, rubbing her body against his, "does that mean you learned your lesson?"

"I learned it the second you walked away from me," suddenly Shannon's body stilled and he spun her around grasping her upper arms with his hands. All the flirting left his voice as he stared into her eyes, "promise me you won't do that again, Candy. Promise you won't walk away from me. Promise you won't give up on us, no matter what."

Candy nodded her head. She lifted her arms up, grasping her hands on the side of his head.

"I promise, dear god, I swear it. I will never give up on us. No matter what problems we face, no matter who opposes, I will not give up."

She pulled his head to her, smashing her lips against his. Sealing her promise with a kiss that demonstrated everything she felt for him.

The kiss broke too soon for both of them. The two panted heavily, still holding each other, as Candy looked up at Shannon and laughed.

"Isn't Matt in here somewhere," she asked through her giggles.

"Oh, you know how heavy a sleeper he is," Shannon said as he ran his hand up her thigh, pushing the towel slightly higher, "he'd sleep through _anything_."

Shannon angled his head kissing her lightly on the lips, their mouths melting together.

"You are sin in its simplest form," Candy said, as she pushed him away.

"I'm sin," Shannon joked, pulling her back to him, "who showed up on whose door step in nothing but a towel?"

"Speaking of that…I came here to get my bags."

Shannon sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

"They're over on the chair."

"Thank you, kindly," she said, giving him a quick kiss before gliding over to the chair. She picked out the bags that had her stuff in them and headed over to the door.

She paused, raising an eyebrow, and sending Shannon a questioning look, "you didn't go through these, did you?"

Shannon shook his head.

"Good," Candy said, a smile popping onto her face, "cuz if you had that woulda ruined all the fun."

She flounced out into the hallway and called over her shoulder.

"You do know we have less than ten minutes and you're the one who has to wake Matt."

Candy heard a distinctive 'fuck' as she slid her key in the lock and bounced into her room.

She threw the bags on her bed and started digging through them. She pulled out a black shirt, and was digging for the black dress pants she had bought; when she came across a black knee length skirt she didn't remember buying. She spun around and held it up to her hips looking at herself in the full length mirror that also served as the closet door.

She was whisked away. This time she was five years older, fourteen, a little less than a year from that fateful night that would change her life forever.

She was standing in the dressing room at some department store, trying on clothes.

"Ohh, Candy," her mom said, coming up behind her, "I was right that skirt looks wonderful on you. You should really wear them more often."

Candy and her mom's life were finally on track. Her mom had gotten her money from wrestling. They had moved out of that apartment in the city to a townhouse out in the suburbs. Her mom had a steady job. Her mother's ex-boyfriend had died in jail during a riot, so he was no longer a threat to them. Candy's mom was now taking medicine for her disorder and it seemed to be working. They were finally happy.

Candy snapped back to attention and smiled at herself.

"Okay, Mom," she whispered, her eyes flickering upwards, "okay."

---

**Hey, I haven't been on in forever so everything in my e-mail and on fanfiction is jumbled, so bare with me if I forget anyone!**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing...**

**awprncss4386**

**InkyDoodle**

**Krista Hardy**

**katiedid90**

**BreyerRose**

**Thanks to these next ppl for adding Light of the Moon to their favorite stories...**

**JeffHardyluver4life**

**.CMPunkluver.**

**timtoez**

**BreyerRose**

**InkyDoodle**

**And these ppl for adding this 2 their story alerts...**

**.CMPunkluver.**

**pennheadbelievesinfaries**

**BreyerRose**

**InkyDoodle**

**Molto molto grazie to these ppl for adding me to their favorite authors...**

**BreyerRose**

**InkyDoodle**

**timtoez**

**StraightEdgeQueenOfExtremePunk**

**Yankees01**

**And of course thanks to InkyDoodle for adding me to her author alerts!**

**Now, I'd like to know who's reading this! So plz, leave a review, comment on ur favorite scene or line, and tell me how long u have been reading this. Were u there from the beginning when I posted the first five chapters all at once? Or did u just click on this now and read? MAybe you've been here since about part way through? let me KNOW!!!**


	22. First Class

**So, I have officially crossed over to the world of evil. I am jumping between this chapter of **_**Light of the Moon**_** and an oneshot with Chris Jericho that will be my longest one ever!!! Stupid promises about reviews and orgasms. Anyway, I have now started this chapter like a gazillion times. Hopefully, this time I will write something that is actually readable.**

**---**

"Oh my god, this plane has internet," Candy squealed as she flipped open the laptop that was connected to the seat in front of her, "why have I never ridden first class before?"

All four of them were on their way back to Cameron. They had stayed two days after the funeral to start putting things in order, and Candy had left her mom's lawyer in charge of the rest of things.

"Seriously, is this what it's like on every plane?"

Candy looked up as the guys laughed at her.

"What?!"

They pretended to ignore her, while they talked to each other.

"This is why we like her."

"Yep, incredibly easy to shop for."

"All you gotta do is find something shiny."

Candy narrowed her eyes at them, and then turned back to the computer.

She updated her twitter, and messed around on facebook for a little bit, but got bored quickly. She peeked over the top of the laptop, and then smiled to herself. She couldn't help but giggle as the page came up.

Shannon looked over at her.

"What are you doing, Candy?"

"Nooooooooothing."

Shannon whipped the laptop out of her hands.

"Oh my god, you're looking at fanfiction?!?!"

"I know it's awesome, right," she said, taking the laptop back, "dude, I'm on the character list!"

"Candy…."

"Rated M! Ooooh, let's see who your competition is!"

"You don't wanna do that…"

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper."

"Candy, you really don't wanna do that."

Candy stuck her tongue out, "too late, the page loaded."

Shannon sighed, dropping his head in his hands.

"Oh my god! Please tell me hardycest isn't what I think it is!"

"It is."

"But, but, but, don't they know Matt and Jeff are my brothers?"

"They know."

"Oh god, I clicked on one. I can't read it. Ahhh, take it away, take it away!"

Shannon grabbed the laptop from her, snapping it closed, and sliding it into the slot on the back of the seat.

"Next time, will you listen to me when I say you shouldn't do something?"

"As much as that scared me and I should probably learn from my mistakes or some after school special shit like that, no," she smiled up at him, while pushing the armrest up and curling into his side, "how much fun would I be if I listened when people told me what to do?"

"No fun at all," he said, kissing the top of her head, "speaking of no fun, Matt said…"

"Hey," Candy protested.

"Matt said, the night I bailed you made an amazing Italian dinner. So, I thought I'd make it up to you by taking you out tonight on our first official date."

"Ooooh, where are we going?"

"That's a surprise."

Candy pouted, "I hope you know I hate surprises."

"I hope you know that you secretly love them, what you don't like is not knowing something other people know."

Candy curled deeper into his side, using his arm like a blanket and holding it to her, "yea, well, I better find out soon."

Candy fell asleep, exhausted from the past few days.

Shannon turned off the overhead light and pulled closed the window shutter. He stared down at Candy, watching the peaceful expression on her face and the steady rise and fall of her chest.

---

Candy tossed her bags in the corner and then collapsed onto her bed. She'd basically slept all the way here from Chicago and she was still dead tired. She crawled to the top of the bed and then pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep in her clothes.

Matt walked past Candy's room, closing the door on her sleeping form. He slipped downstairs, where Jeff and Shannon were waiting.

"We have one and a half weeks left before we go back on the road. What are you thinking, Shannon? She's not even nineteen and you're going to consume any free time she might have," Matt said, in a half whisper.

"Matt, I get it, okay? But I really like her and so what if it's selfish? It's her decision too," Shannon countered.

"Fine. But if you break her heart, and yea she has given you her heart, if you break it…I swear to god that will end our friendship. Make sure you know what you're doing before you get into this," Matt said, his words edged with steel.

"I do…we cool," Shannon asked, apprehensively.

"Yea, we're cool. So, where are you taking my little sister to dinner?"

Shannon smiled, slinging his arms around Matt and Jeff's shoulders.

---

Candy rolled onto her side, looking at the digital readout on her clock. She pulled the blankets tighter trying to remember what time Shannon said he was going to pick her up. She threw her arm across her forehead.

"I know there are numbers in it…"

She sat up and as she did she stared down at her arm.

"Shit," the blurry ink said 7:45 and it was already 7:30.

She yanked herself out of bed and turned on the shower hopping in.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," she bounced on the balls of her feet, shampooing her hair as she gazed around trying to find her razor. She washed away the soap that was dripping into her eyes and pulled back the curtain, sticking her head out.

She leaped out quickly, grabbing the razor and a new blade, and then hopping back in. She started shaving and mentally decided that from now on she was waxing.

She turned off the shower, threw the towel around herself, and dried off as she ran into her room. Candy dug through her bags, glancing over at the clock every five seconds. She let loose a string of curses every time the numbers clicked a minute closer to 7:45.

Candy tossed her hair up in a messy bun as she did her make-up, keeping it simple with some black eyeliner and mascara. She grabbed a pair of heels from her closet and slipped them on as she sped down the stairs.

Matt and Jeff were sitting on the couch watching TV and eating popcorn.

"How do I look," she asked spinning around.

"Amazing," Matt said, standing up, "just, ahh…" he trailed off and tapped his fingers to his head.

"Ahh," Candy said, as her hands flew up to her wet hair, which was still in the messy bun. She ran into the downstairs bathroom and quickly ran her fingers through her hair.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Don't let him in," Candy yelled out to Jeff and Matt.

"What? Why?"

"Because I am so not ready," Candy said as she furiously tried to fix her hair.

The doorbell rang again.

"Candy, we can't just leave him out there," Jeff shouted in to her.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, if you know what's good for you, you won't open that door!"

"No fear," Jeff shouted in to her, as he walked past the bathroom towards the front door.

Candy ran out of the bathroom, tackling Jeff just as he was about to open the door.

"My hair is full of knots, I am not going to let you open that door so Shannon can walk in and see me like this," Candy said, pinning Jeff's shoulders to the ground.

"Candy, I'm pretty sure he's seen you when you've looked worse than this besides," Jeff''s voice lowered and Candy had to lean in to hear him, "Hardy's always kick out." With that he tossed Candy so that he was now pinning her down.

She just smiled up at him, "you forget, I'm a Hardy too," she wrapped her legs around him, flipping him off her.

They started fighting each other on the floor. Jeff trying to get towards the door, while Candy dragged him away.

Jeff was reaching out for the door with Candy standing over him, holding onto his ankle with both hands, trying to pull him back, as the door opened and Shannon walked in.

Jeff and Candy froze.

---

**Haven't had much time to write lately, hopefully that will change soon. This chapter was kinda a filler cuz it's about to get really good…soon…I'm just building up their relationship cuz I don't want it to be the kind of thing that happens like *snaps*, you know? I want it to actually work its way into an understandable relationship.**

**Please reply. I try to let my twisted sense of humor slip through, but I don't know if you guys are finding the story humorous at all. Anyway, let me know!**


	23. Hate

**Weekends, weekends, weekends, why they hell are they so short, again? Someone remind me? 18 more school days until I'm on summer break! Can't wait, can't wait! I'm falling behind in my classes and will probably fail. But with wrestling on Mondays and Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, and once a month on Sunday, well it kinda shortens the future from where will I be in the next 10 years to where am I able to be on Tuesday that has cable? This kinda rhymes, but as the clock ticks forward I lose more time. Shutting up now, please don't have a cow. I really really mean it….anybody wanna peanut?**

**That was totally called for cuz I was bored on like Thursday or something so I watched Princess Bride up to the beginning of the fire swamp. And I love Andre the Giant (who doesn't?)**

**---**

Shannon looked down at Jeff who was grinning like an idiot, then up at Candy who looked like an Amazon warrior. Her black dress was either ripped, or had a very well placed slit for fighting, up her right thigh. The top of the dress showed off just a hint of her perfectly rounded breasts, and then came up and tied behind her neck. He could see that Candy was breathing heavily and a flush was starting to creep up her neck. Her hair was in wavy disarray around her face and he wondered to himself if it would look like that just after sex.

A grin split across his face, Shannon walked up to Candy and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before undoing her iron grip from around Jeff's ankle. As he did he noticed that the dress swooped down in the back, displaying her tattoo.

"You look, beyond description," Shannon said, keeping a hold on her hands when they tried to fly up to her hair.

"Oh, but my hair…" Candy pouted.

Shannon ran his fingers through it, tucking a lock behind her ear. He bent in and whispered into her ear, "It makes me want to skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

Jeff discreetly left the room.

"Trying to get in my pants on the first date, huh? Better be a really good first date," Candy said, heading for the door.

Shannon followed her closing the door behind him, "seems to me I woulda been 'in your pants', as you put it, a while ago, if we hadn't been so rudely interrupted."

"Slow yourself, I'm not as easy as you think," Candy turned and smiled at Shannon.

"I don't think you're easy at all."

"No," Candy said, raising her eyebrows and grinning.

"No," Shannon said, shaking his head, "I just think you want me."

"Come on, lover boy, you promised me food," Candy said, turning back towards the car.

"Ah, ah, ah," Shannon tsked, holding the door closed. "You gotta put this on first," he said, holding up a blindfold.

"Hell no," Candy laughed, backing away.

"Mmmmm, I think yes."

Candy resigned, shaking her head, "You're gonna draw this out 'til the very last second?"

"Yep," Shannon replied as he tied the blindfold on.

He opened the car door and guided her in. Candy felt his warm body as he leaned over her and buckled her seatbelt.

Shannon made sure all her appendages were safely tucked inside the car, before closing the door and walking around the front of the car.

"So…why all the cloak and dagger," Candy asked, as Shannon started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"I can't tell you," Shannon joked.

"Why not?"

"Cuz that's all part of the cloak and dagger."

Candy pouted in her seat, "I think I already said this, but I really do hate surprises."

"And I think I've already said that you secretly love them."

Candy didn't reply. She crossed her arms over her chest and slunk into the seat.

Shannon sighed, "For future reference, what are some other things that you hate, that you secretly still hate?"

Candy didn't reply.

"Please baby," Shannon said, grabbing one of her hands.

Shannon saw her mouth quirk.

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"Fine, but I'm only telling you for my benefit and I'm talking to you under protest. I also hate snakes…"

"Okay, I can get that one."

"Don't like spiders…"

"Understandable."

"I detest Barnes & Nobles…"

"That one…I don't get."

"It's a reading thing. No, not even a reading thing, it's logical. Did you know it costs twenty-five dollars to sign up for Barnes & Nobles rewards program but it's completely free to sign up with Borders?"

"I did not know that…"

"And Borders has a wider selection, friendlier staff, and their bathrooms are like ten times cleaner than Barnes & Nobles."

"That's…really interesting…"

"Are you laughing at me? Oh my god, you're laughing at me."

"I just…didn't know…you were so opinionated," Shannon words were broken apart by fits of laughter.

"Okay," Candy said, throwing her hands in the air, "can someone please remind me why I like you?"

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Nope," Candy said, shaking her head, "I don't forgive you and I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Ooooh, come on, I'm sorry."

Shannon sighed. Candy's head jerked up when she felt Shannon pull off to the side of the road.

Shannon turned her head towards him. Candy felt him lean in and his breath against her face.

"I'm gonna kiss you now," he whispered, "then you're gonna forgive me and tell me what else you hate."

One of his hands held her jaw lightly, while his other hand snaked around to her back, his fingertips trailing lightly along its smooth contours.

"Okay," Candy breathed.

Shannon closed the short distance between them, molding their lips together. Candy's arms reached out blindly, wrapping around Shannon. Candy tried to lean closer to Shannon, but her seatbelt pressed against her chest, holding her back.

"Fuck, get me out of this thing," her hands fumbling around for the buckle. Shannon pulled away.

"Hey, where'd you go," Candy whined.

"Back to my side of the car before I lose all control and have my way with you right here." Candy could visualize him running his hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't stop you."

Shannon groaned, "I hope you know you're killing me."

"Good. Cuz I'm still angry at you."

"What?"

"Mmhmm."

"And when do you plan on forgiving me," Shannon said as he pulled back on to the road.

"The second you get this stupid blindfold off my head."

He sighed, "What else do you hate?"

"Cherries…

"Cherries?"

"And bananas…"

"What do you have against cherries and bananas?"

"I dunna know, I just don't like 'em."

"Well, I'll make a note of that."

"While you're making notes, make sure to underline, capitalize, bold, and italicize the fact that _**I DON'T LIKE SURPRISES!!!**_"

"We're here," Shannon said as she felt the car roll to a stop.

"Great," Candy said, reaching for the blindfold, but Shannon stopped her.

"Don't peek," Shannon commanded as he got out of the car and came around to her side, opening the door.

Shannon leaned in undoing her seatbelt, and helping her out of the car.

"I probably look like an idiot," Candy said as she thought about all the people who were most likely staring at her.

But as she listened she didn't hear whispers directed towards her or hushed laughter, in fact she didn't hear anything, maybe a few crickets but that was it.

"Don't move," Shannon told her as he went to the trunk and got something out of it.

"Hey Shannon," she called out.

"Yea, babe."

"You aren't gonna like kill me in the middle of the woods, are you?"

"Course not," he said, coming back to her and guiding her forward.

"You sure?"

"Yea," he said laughing, "I'm sure I'm not about to kill you in the middle of the woods."

"All right…"

Shannon continued to guide her, well Candy tried to guess where they were, but she still wasn't sure.

"People know I'm with you."

"Candy, would you just trust me? I have no intention of murdering you. I'm wooing you."

"Well, the whole blindfolded and led along like a puppy thing are really clashing with your wooing, so if we could step it up a little…"

"We're here. Just stand there for two seconds so I can do this right."

Shannon rushed away from her, when she felt him back at her side she asked, "Can you take this off now?"

Shannon moved behind her, undoing the blindfold and letting it fall around her neck.

"Oh my god, Shannon…"

"Was this surprise worth it?"

"It's…it's beautiful."

They were standing in a clearing, surrounded by woods on all sides. The black sky stretched out above them filled with twinkling stars. A blanket was laid out in front of them with a picnic basket on it.

Shannon led her forward and she sat down next to him. He opened the basket and started pulling out dishes.

"Close your eyes."

Candy resisted, "I just spent…"

"Was the last surprise worth it?"

"Yea," Candy mumbled.

"Then close your eyes."

Candy did, she heard things rustling around.

"Now open your mouth…open your mouth, Candy."

"Oh my god," Candy said, swallowing, "that's my mom's secret meat sauce. I'd know it anywhere. I don't even keep a written copy of that thing. How the hell did you make it?"

Shannon just smiled at her, opening the rest of the dishes and passing her a fork.

"Italian food makes me so happy," she said taking a bite. "The stars make me happy," she looked up. "And you make me happy," she leaned over kissing him.

"Making you happy makes me happy."

"You know, I always used to think that was such a cliché, but I get it now."

They sat eating, talking about anything and everything.

Shannon packed up the basket when they were done. Candy and he lay back on the blanket, staring up at the stars.

Shannon reached over holding her hand in his and they lay there is silence.

"I hate sunsets," Candy said suddenly.

"Huh," Shannon asked turning his head from the stars and looking over at her.

"Well, most guys if they were taking a girl out for like a moonlight picnic or whatever would have started just before the sun set so they could get all lovey dovey watching it when it did. But, you didn't come pick me up until well after the sun was gone and I can't figure out if you did that on purpose or if it was a coincidence."

Shannon just cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Nevermind…I just…hate sunsets…"Candy said quietly, trailing off and looking back up at the flickering stars.

After a period of silence, Shannon mumbled something.

"What," Candy questioned, looking over.

"I don't like sunsets either. I mean, I guess they're cool and stuff, but I think the night is so much more beautiful and even if you do watch the sunset first, night doesn't really start. The stars aren't shining their brightest, the moon hasn't reached its peak, and the animals of the night aren't out and about. You have to wait for night to set in. Its peace and tranquility are like a drug. Everything is the right temperature, the right color, the right volume, at night everything aligns. If it was night all the time…" Shannon let the sentence linger unable to put the outcome in words.

Shannon looked over at Candy afraid her facial reaction would declare him a babbling idiot, but she smiled at him as is she knew exactly what he meant.

Candy squeezed his hand unsure how else to communicate the emotions that welled up inside her knowing he had the same deep devotion to night as her.

Shannon rolled onto his side, keeping his movements calm and slow, judging her reactions as he went. He rested the side of his head in one hand that was propped up on an elbow, while he reached across Candy's face, stroking her cheek with the other. Making eye contact with her, he lowered his head until his lips rested lightly against hers.

---

**Remind me at the end of all this, when our trip together is over and we reluctantly part ways, to tell you why I started crying when I wrote the scene where they are kissing in the car. It'll make you cry too.**


	24. No Regrets

**Yea….warning there is a possibility this is about to get graphic…but that's not a promise…just a warning…who am I kidding this is about to get graphic…**

**---**

Candy's arms slid around Shannon's waist, his muscles rippling underneath his shirt. Shannon shifted so he was on top of her, one leg resting between her thighs. He used one arm to keep his weight off her while the other hand trailed from her cheek, down her neck, along the length of her collarbone. It grazed the curve of her breast, followed her side and came to rest at her hip. Candy wrapped her arms around his neck, fisting her hands in his hair and pulling him closer.

Shannon moaned against her lips, invading her mouth with his tongue. He needed the feel of her skin against his. He sat back on his knees and Candy pouted. She broke into a Cheshire cat grin when he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. She sat up reaching for the ties of her dress, but Shannon stopped her.

"Let me," he said pulling the knot loose. He slid the dress lower, exposing her bare breasts. He left a path of butterfly kisses down her chest as he yanked it the rest of the way off her, leaving her naked except for a black thong.

Shannon lay back down, grasping her hip with one hand before taking one of her breasts in his mouth. Candy arched her back and she ran her hands over his smooth shoulders, her nails scratching his back.

Candy withered beneath him, and Shannon moved lower, clutching the sides of her last remaining article of clothing and pulling them down her warm, creamy thighs. She lay open before him, her chest rising and falling, showing the signs of her heavy breathing.

Shannon's fingers trailed absently up and down her bent legs as he drank in the sight of her.

He gripped her ass, raising her slightly off the blanket, inhaling the scent of her, before swiping her core with his tongue.

Candy shuddered, a barely audible gasp escaping her lips.

Shannon started his assault, her slick pussy giving way under his invading tongue. He licked the length of her wet lips, suckling her clit in his mouth.

"Oh god," Candy moaned.

"What is it," Shannon looked up.

"Don't stop," she said, nudging his head back down, "dear god, don't stop."

Shannon buried his face in her, swirling his tongue in circles around her flesh, plunging inside her, then withdrawing and repeating.

Candy's thighs tightened around his head as she came, her body shaking violently. Shannon kept up his relentless pursuit as her wave washed over her.

Candy finally regained the ability to speak.

"I…I didn't know it would be like that…" she stumbled out.

Shannon slid up so he was lying next to her.

"So, you've never had a…" he trailed off.

"I've never really, umm, been in the position to, ya know, have one…"

Shannon looked at her, perplexed. A light snapped in his eyes as he understood.

"Shit, you're a virgin."

Candy blushed, her head turning away from him.

"Not like that, sweetie," Shannon said, taking her chin and turning her face back towards him, "I just didn't…I mean…God I shouldn't have…"

"No," Candy said, taking his face in her hands, "please don't regret, I want you so much, please that would kill me if you regretted." Tears glistened at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Candy, I just," Shannon looked around at their surroundings, "I don't want it to be like this. If you do want to…If you would give me that honor…I don't want it to be here."

"Okay," she said, nodding her head and bringing Shannon back down to kiss him again.

"We should go back," Shannon said, pulling away.

Candy grabbed his arm, stopping him from getting up.

"I'm not done looking at the stars."

Shannon smiled at her, "fine, but I'm not letting you lay out her buck naked."

Shannon grabbed her dress, slipping it up her body and tying it around her neck.

He lay on his back and Candy curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. Shannon wrapped one arm around her, the other bent under his head.

---

Candy slipped into the dark house, closing the door behind her quietly. She was about to head up the stairs when she noticed Matt sitting in the living room. She walked over, resting her head against the frame around the entrance.

"Hey, Candy?"

"Yea, Matt?"

"Don't go breakin' his heart."

"What are you talking about," she asked, taking a step into the living room.

"I know I've been kinda rough on Shannon lately, but he's one of my best friends. You're young and impulsive, you're just starting to live life and experience new things. Shannon? He's been ready to settle down for a while now. And if something happens, I don't know if I could give up being friends with him."

"I wouldn't want you to."

"Good," Matt said distantly, "good."

"You okay, Matt?"

"Huh," Matt asked, snapping out of his trance, "oh, yea."

Matt stood up, passing Candy on his way to the stairs. He paused, turning around as if remembering.

"How was your date?"

"It was amazing."

"I'm glad. I've seen you guys the past couple weeks, you're good together."

"Thanks."

Matt headed upstairs. Candy looked around, turning off the lights. She stood in the darkness before climbing the stairs.

---

**So, this is a really short chapter, surprisingly enough, of all the chapters this one took me the longest to write. So, I'm like a complete baby, cuz I cried while writing this chapter too.**

**I know there is a lot of filler right now, but I'm trying to put in a lot of happy moments cuz the next plot point is really sad...and there are all these things in my head that I want to happen that won't work after the next plot point...I'm changing some of the stuff so it will be flashbacks, but yea...basically im putting off doing anything uber sad...**


	25. Paintball

**Oh God, I haven't written in forever! Finally out of school! Jus went through and read a bunch of the story…Don't know what else to say…oh a lot of conflicting points, ill fix those later**

**---**

Shannon sat zoned out in his tattoo parlor.

Virgin. He could deal with a virgin. She was eighteen and a virgin.

Shannon kept repeating those sentences over and over again in his mind.

Candy. Loves: Wrestling, Reading, Italian Food. Hates: Surprises, Reptiles & Bugs, Cherries, Bananas. She's a Cancer, your best friends' little sister, eighteen years old, totally into you, and a virgin.

"Hey you were a virgin at some point," he muttered to himself.

Virgin, untouched. His Candy was pure. Not that she wouldn't be pure is she wasn't a virgin. Shannon couldn't imagine someone more innocent and perfect than her. The virgin thing actually saved him the trouble of tracking down and killing any guy who had slept with her. He still planned on doing serious damage to that deranged tattoo artist who had messed with her mind, but that was a given.

He'd made a total ass of himself last night. God, he had to apologize.

Shannon stood up, sweeping his coat off the back of the chair and onto his shoulders. He flicked off the light in his office and stepped out into the main room.

"Hey, Shannon, I got that signing all set up," one of his employees called out from across the room.

"Thanks, Chad. I'll talk to you later. I have something I have to go out and take care of."

"See ya later, dude."

Shannon nodded his head in acknowledgement and stepped out onto the sidewalk, walking over to his car, keys in hand.

---

Candy stood on the back porch of Matt's house, the wind whipping her short hair around her face.

She looked down, making sure her hiking boots were tied, and then set off into the woods. The weight of the paintball guns bounced slightly between her shoulder blades as she jogged silently up the hill, a bag of protective gear in each hand. Candy smiled to herself when she made it to the back of the imagi-nation.

After Matt had left this morning to spend the day with Melina, Candy had entered the forbidden room, where all of Matt's messiness resided in one place. She had delved in and was about to give up when she finally found something to play with. She had been unable to resist the guns and now Candy was out to find someone to play with.

She left the cover of the forest, crouching low and running forward, watching for Jeff the whole time. She made it to his back door and confirmed he was inside working. Candy rested one of the guns against his door along with a bag of gear and then took off, heading for tree cover.

When she was hidden, Candy spun her gun around and aimed for the back door. She let off three quick shots.

---

Jeff looked up from his alumanumi as the sound of three thuds blasted against his back door. He pulled open the back door and something clattered at his feet. He bent down and picked up his old paintball gun. Jeff had thought he'd lost it in the fire all those years ago. His head whipped up and he searched the area, finally spotting Candy in a bush off to his left. He kept looking as if he hadn't seen her. Jeff held the gun as if examining it, but he easily took aim.

---

The green paintball exploded right over Candy's head.

She stood up as Jeff shouted to her, "I'd make you clean this blue paint off, if it wasn't for the fact that I like the war zone vibe."

In reply, Candy let loose two more shots against the side of his house.

Jeff laughed and sat down on the back stoop pulling on his gear.

Candy grabbed her bag and jogged down the hill. She took a seat next to Jeff and started getting her own gear on.

"So, you know anyone else around here with equipment?"

Jeff just smiled at her and pulled out his cell phone.

---

Shannon drove past Jeff's house, staring at the collection of cars. He shook his head and focused back on the road, pulling into Matt's driveway. Shannon knocked on the front door and waited for Candy to answer. He stood there and waited, but no one answered. He walked around to the back to see if she was in the pool.

Candy must have gone somewhere with Matt, he thought to himself. He was about to walk back to his car and leave when he heard shouts coming from the woods. Remembering the time Matt had nearly burnt the place to the ground when they were kids, Shannon raced into the trees.

---

"Candy, you're gonna fall," Kyle shouted up to her from the ground.

"Shhhhh, we don't want them to hear us," she whispered down.

While Jeff had called his friends, Candy had pulled out her phone and called Kyle, just to see if he played. She's learned he and all his friends were major paintball junkies and she's invited them over. Candy had made it clear that she was with Shannon, but she'd love to be friends.

Kyle had been completely courteous and willing to just be friends.

When the game had started they split off into teams of two and Candy had grabbed Kyle and taken off into the woods.

"Watch out!"

It was too late. The branch Candy had just grabbed broke off and she started to fall. Kyle stepped below her and caught her before she could hit the ground.

---

Kyle looked down at the gorgeous girl in his arms. He'd been disappointed to find out she was dating someone, but he wasn't the type of guy to try and steal a girl away from someone else. As he was setting her down, he heard someone approaching behind.

Just as a male voice shouted, "what the hell," Kyle spun around and shot.

On another player, the ball would have exploded against their visor, covering the lenses of their helmet with paint. However, this guy wasn't wearing any gear and the paintball hit his forehead.

The guy went down. Kyle knew from experience a shot to the head could do serious damage and would leave the guy with a major headache.

Kyle heard Candy gasp beside him and watched her as she ran to the guy's side.

Oh, so this was the douche bag that was working on a Saturday rather than come and play paintball with his girlfriend.

As Kyle walked towards him, he recognized him as one of the guys who was at Pram's with Candy when he first met her.

---

"Shannon? Shannon are you okay?"

Shannon's eyes flickered open and he looked up into Candy's face.

"Holy crap, my head kills," Shannon said, sitting up.

"Oh my god, Shannon, I am so sorry. Kyle thought you were another player and he shot you. And, ooo baby, he shot you exactly where I told him to."

"You told him to shoot me in the head?"

"No, it's a trick I learned to cover other player's visors with paint so they can't see."

"We're gonna get shot if we stay out here, Candy."

Shannon looked over at the guy who had just spoken. He realized this was Kyle.

"Why the hell was he holding you, Candy," Shannon asked as he got to his feet.

"He caught me, Shannon. You know, cuz I fell out of the tree," she said, looking at him like he was a jealous idiot.

Which he was, but still…

"What's going on out here?"

"Oh my god," Candy squealed, easily distracted as usual, "we have like the biggest game of paintball going. Ohhh, but we have to get you to Matt's house and I'll call Jeff from there."

"It's fine. I don't want to ruin your game," Shannon said, realizing she was disappointed.

"I couldn't play if I was worried about you; besides, I get to play nurse now."

Shannon smiled and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it.

"No offense, but gag," Kyle said, "I'll head back to base and tell Jeff."

"You do that," Shannon said, completely dismissing him.

"Shannon!" Candy cried, glaring at him. She let go of his hand and turned to Kyle, "thanks for coming by, I'll talk to you later," she said, giving him a hug.

Kyle took off into the woods and Shannon smiled, glad that he was gone.

Candy whirled around, "the only reason I'm not yelling at you is because you have a head injury and I'm gonna blame your rudeness on that."

Candy took of heading for Matt's house and Shannon followed after her.

---

**Please, please, please review….i'm getting reviews from the same people and I totally don't have a problem with that cuz you guys are sooo supportive, but i'd love to hear some fresh opinions too!**


	26. My Choice

**In the middle of the woods, completely secluded…i love this…**

**---**

Shannon followed Candy through the sliding door, closing it behind him.

"Candy, are you really gonna stay mad at me?"

Candy looked at him, as if thinking it over for a second.

"No," she finally answered, "now sit down."

Candy ran a washcloth under the water. She took it over to Shannon and gently rubbed the paint from his forehead.

"How does it feel," she asked, setting the washcloth down on the counter.

Shannon grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"It'd feel better if you kissed it," Shannon said, smiling up at her.

"Mmm, like this," Candy asked, leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"It hurts lower."

Candy kissed the bridge of his nose.

"A little lower."

Candy kissed his lips gently.

"It's feeling better already."

Candy wound her arms around Shannon's neck and asked, "Are you really okay?"

"I promise I'll be fine."

"Well, I still think you need to lie down."

"Candy, I'll be…oh yea, you're right, I should definitely lie down," Shannon said in mock seriousness.

Candy smiled and took his hand, leading Shannon up the stairs.

They entered her room, and Candy closed the door with a soft click.

Shannon and Candy sat next to each other on her bed. Shannon pushed a lock of hair behind Candy's ear.

"Do we need to talk about this," he asked.

"No. It's not like I'm celibate, I've just been waiting for the right guy, and I finally found you."

"I just don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't Shannon. This is my choice to make and I choose you."

With that Candy leaned forward, capturing Shannon's lips with her own. Shannon grasped her head in his hand, as his tongue dived into her mouth.

Candy pushed Shannon's shirt up, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. She explored the newly discovered territory, claiming it for her own. They fell back onto the bed.

Candy rolled on top, straddling Shannon. She sat looking down at him and smiled.

Shannon took her left hand in his right and intertwined their fingers. He brought their hands to his lips and kissed her fingers.

Candy detangled her fingers, only so she could pull her shirt over her head.

Shannon stared up at Candy, her lacy bra clinging to her breasts. His placed his hands on her waist and slowly slide them up her side, stroking her smooth skin.

Shannon sat up to kiss her, but Candy pushed him down by his shoulders. She came to him, kissing his lips lightly. She moved to his jaw, and then his neck, as Shannon's hands moved up her back and unclasped her bra. He slipped it down her arms, and dropped it uselessly to the ground.

The next thing she knew, Shannon had flipped her over and now had his weight settled between her legs.

Shannon grazed his lips down her throat; he took a nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it as he felt it harden. He rocked against her, grinding himself against her core, while he sucked on one breast and then the other.

Shannon trailed lower, unbuttoning her jeans; he pulled them along with her panties down her legs. He brought his lips back to hers. They kissed passionately while Candy's hands fumbled between them undoing Shannon's pants. Shannon kicked his pants off, yanking his boxers off too.

"Crap, my wallet..."

Candy cut him off before he could get up.

"In the drawer."

Shannon leaned over, pulling open the drawer of the nightstand. His hand searched finally coming in contact with the little foil packet. He ripped it open with his teeth and used one hand to slide the condom on.

Shannon looked into Candy's eyes, and she stared back into his green ones.

"You know this is gonna hurt, right," Shannon asked.

Candy nodded, biting her lip, and grasping Shannon's shoulders with her hands.

"I trust you."

"Are you ready?"

Candy's nervous eyes quivered beneath Shannon's intense gaze.

"Yes."

Shannon bent his head. Their lips met in a fierce kiss. Candy gasped against Shannon's mouth as he slammed into her. Shannon held himself inside her, unmoving.

"Are you alright," he asked, his voice layered thick with concern.

"Truthfully? I don't know," Candy added a half-hearted laugh.

Shannon kissed her soft lips, resting his forehead against hers, "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yea."

"I'm gonna go slow, okay?"

Candy nodded her head and tightened her grip on Shannon's arms.

Shannon slowly slid out until just the tip of his manhood was inside her. He concentrated on her face, making sure every movement of his was approved by her. He glided back in and continued the process. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he held himself back, trying to keep a steady rhythm. Slowly, Candy's facial expressions relaxed.

Shannon felt his lower parts twitch when he thought he heard Candy moan something.

"What did you say," Shannon asked, unsure if he could believe his own ears.

Candy blushed.

"It's okay. What is it," Shannon asked again.

Candy buried her face in the crook of his arm.

"Faster."

"It's okay." Shannon used his own head to nudge hers so that he could see her face. "It's okay," he said smiling and kissing her lips.

Shannon braced his arms and sped up. His head fell forward in ecstasy when Candy moaned beneath him.

Candy wrapped her legs around Shannon's waist, holding on tightly as he pounded into her.

"Oh god, Shannon. It's so good."

Shannon exploded as Candy tightened around him. He held her in his arms as she shook beneath him.

"That was amazing," Candy said looking up at him.

Shannon kissed her quickly on the lips, "I'll be right back, and you stay here and don't move."

Candy nodded and curled into the bed, grabbing one more kiss before she let Shannon go. A few minutes later Shannon reappeared in a pair of boxers with a wet washcloth, Candy stretched out on the bed while Shannon knelt on the bed cleaning her off. He tosses the cloth in the hamper and climbed into bed next to Candy, scooping her into his arms.

"So a giant paintball game, eh?"

Candy giggled in his arms.

"I was bored and there were guns and there were cell phones…it kinda just happened."

Shannon propped himself up on one elbow. Candy rolled onto her back, looking up at him.

"I don't believe that," Shannon said, shaking his head, "you woke up this morning and knew exactly what you were gonna do."

"Well," Candy said drawing out the word, "I can't say I'm not amazing."

"I couldn't say that about you either," Shannon said, nuzzling her neck.

---

**Whew! Don't know what else to say besides please review!**

**Hey, so I'm trying to find a better summary for this but I stink at summaries...if anyone wants to write one for Light of the Moon that'd be awesome! Just make sure it fits the character limits, cuz that's my problem I always want to write more than they'll let me!**


End file.
